Digimon: The Matrix Saga
by Max Bosis
Summary: (Chap.10-11 up! PLZ R&R)The defeat of the D-Reaper has let loose a new evil. And when the 3 Tamers that have saved the Digital World before can't do a thing, it's up to this new group of Tamers to save the Digital World. Can they do it?
1. Default Chapter

Before I start I would like to state a few things:

1. The story is taking place a couple of days after the defeat of the D-Reaper. But the opening talks about the defeat. And 200X is where the Tamers saga had occured. The storyline might be confusing, but the plot will be unveiled as the story progresses.   
2. And no this is not some 'Matrix' spin-off. It's totally different.   
  
Well thats my couple of things. Let the Saga begin!   
  
Digimon: The Matrix Saga. Chap.1   
Time to Go!   
  
"Alright, Henry!" shouted Mr. Wong. "Now! Activate the Juggernaut!"   
"Right, dad. Ready Mega Gargomon?" said Henry Wong from inside of his partner. The determined look meant he was more ready than he had ever been in his life. In his past month or so as a Tamer.   
"Ready, Henry! Let's send this blob back to where he came from!"   
All the other Tamers were at the egde of there toes, all waiting for the outcome of the final strike to end the reign of terror that was the D-Reaper. Takato Matsuki stared hard at his friend from inside his own partner.   
I hope this works, he thought.   
The gigantic digimon, MegaGargomon, spun and spun and spun and spun. He did not stop only got faster and faster and faster and faster.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the battle cry of these two as they spun.   
Soon afterwards a somewhat like vortex appeared and began vacuuming up the D-Reaper as if it were nothing but water going down a drain. It kept getting sucked up into the "Big Bang" effect and getting converted back into nothing more than a program that was less complex than a computer.   
After almost and extra 1 minute or so, everything was over. The unthinkable had been done. The red blob known as the D-Reaper was defeated once and for all.   
All was at peace once again.   
But for how long........   
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World....   
  
All digimon gathered to have a look in the sky. As they watched for countless minutes, they noticed the air begining to churn. Soon it began to create a vortex.   
Then, from three different parts of the Digital World, three digicores lit up, and gave light to this vortex. the digimon almost became blinded by this light that was formed. The vortex became wider and wider until.... a being was formed.... and then this being.... a being of great power.... crossed over from the vortex. This was the beginning of an age of terror. But behind this being was the vortex. It was still opened. And then three more portals had been opened. But not in the Digital World. But in the Real World.   
  
Real World 1805....   
  
"Father! Father? I'm going outside to go play!" shouted young English boy James Williams. "Father? Did you here me?"   
James ran around the house looking for his father. He finally found him packing all of there things.   
"Father, I am going out to play now. Is that alright?"   
There was a small moment of silence. Mr. Williams looked up and had a stern look on his face. He quickly dropped the boxes holding there belongings in them.   
"Son, you know we have no time to play. You know as well as I do that we have just moved here and we must unpack. James, there's more to life than just play. Like...."   
"Like exploring and adventuring, Father! Who knows what is out there? I want to go and find all kinds of adventure."   
"Hmmmm. Whatever. Go then. Go on! I'll just do everything myself as always."   
His father turned and continued packing.   
"Don't worry, Father. I'll be back to help you," said James as he left the house.   
Once he stepped outside he notice the sky churning.   
What's wrong? he thought. Is this normal in this town? I sure hope so.Soon a vortex opened and it began sucking everything up. Everyone ran as fast as they could. James turned around and ran but, the power of the Vortex was greater than he. And he was sucked in.   
  
Real World 200X....   
  
A few days had passed since the day of the defeating of the D-Reaper. Some still celebrated, most cleaned up after the mess. It was gonna take a while to fix the damage.   
Gotta hurry, thought Elise Miho, as she ran as fast as she could to get home. Can't miss it! It's only coming on once!   
She was on her way home to catch the new never before seen digimon episode. She was a huge fan. She even had the novelty goggles.   
She ran and ran. Blood racing, heart pacing and whatnot.   
But soon she caught a glimpse of the sky. She soon stopped and forgot why she was running.   
The sky was actually churning and a vortex appeared.   
"This can't be good!" thought Elise.   
Soon she too was sucked into the vortex.   
  
Real World 2038   
  
"Ha ha! Another one bites the dust!" shouted Gouji Watson, as he blasted another digimon from the virtual game.   
Soon after a couple of hours longer of playing, he left the game store.   
"Hmmmm. If only I could actually fight digimon. Man that would be awsome! So would going on a date with super model Rika Nonaka. But that's never happening."   
Soon another vortex was opened.   
"Ummm whats going on here? What, is my wish being grated? Alright I get a date with.... Oh no! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"   
And yes... he to was sucked up.   
  
Later in the Digital World....   
  
His eyes opened. He saw nothing but sky. James sat up rubbing his full head of hair. He looked around. He saw nothing but grass, trees, and lakes. Everything looked so new to him. He did not know where he was or if he was still awake.   
"Where am I? What is this place? Is this the new town? But where are all the houses?"   
He soon stood up and continued walking around.   
"Where is everyone? HELLO!?" he called. Not a sound was to be heard but his own voice. Soon he stopped walking. Now he heard something. It was screaming. He looked around. But saw nothing.   
if it is not around me, then it must be....   
Soon he looked up and saw two bodies falling from the sky.   
"OH NO! OOFF!" was the sound that was made as the two collided with James. "Ow! Get off of me!"   
"Ow. I'm sorry," said a girl as she stood up shaking her head.   
"Ow, my head! I'm hearing ringing!" said a boy as he stood up. "Wait I think it stopped."   
"Wow! People!" exclaimed James. "So this MUST be the town!"   
"Town? What are you talking about?" asked the girl.   
The other boy looked around and saw the same sight as James. Then he caught a glimpse of a beautiful young girl.   
"Hey! Looks like my wish came true! It may not be Rika Nonaka but it sure came close!" said the boy as he moved closer to the girl. "Hi! I'm Gouji! What's your name."   
"The name's Elise and if I were you I'd back off!"   
"Elise? Gouji? What humourous names," said James. "Are all people in this town given strange names as these?"   
"What town are you talking about? There arew no towns here!" said Elise as she pointed out. She looked around, about to say that only cities were here, but then noticed that no cities or buildings were here.   
"What is this place?" asked Elise. "It looks like a jungle or a forest."   
Gouji walked up to one of the trees. He knocked on it a couple of times.   
"What are you doing, Gouji?" asked James.   
"This tree seems oddly hollow. And the feel and looks of it are that of a tree, but when you scrape of the bark, it is nothing but a type of aluminum."   
"So are you saying these trees are fake?" asked Elise.   
"Yeah. Weird."   
"Ummm okay can someone please tell me the meaning of this? I was just in town, but now you guys say that this isn't a town. Then what is it?"   
"Guys," said Gouji. "I think that this place is the one and only.... Digital World!"   
Only Elise and Gouji seemed excited to hear this news. But James was curious and lost.   
"Ummm excuse me for asking, but what is the Digital World?"   
Elise looked at the boy in disbelief.   
"You mean you never heard of the Digital World before? You've gotta be kidding me, kid."   
"Ummm, my name is not 'kid' but James."   
"Well James," said Gouji, "let me explain this all to you. Many years ago, about say 50 years ago, a group of scientists came together and worked on a project. This project gave birth to AI: Artificial Intelligence. Well soon the group improved on the AI and installed survival techniques within there minds and gave them forms, like monsters. But soon when funding was cut short, they had to shut down the program. But it turns out that these Digital Monsters or Digimon for short, stilled lived on and survived in there own world, this world, the Digital World. Soon after a couple of years Digimon became nothing more than a child's game. And thats the story of Digimon."   
"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" said Elise. "What do you mean '50' years ago? That project was started about 20 years ago, not 50!"   
"Wait! 20?" Gouji stopped and looked at her clothes. Then looked at his. "20 years ago from what year?"   
"2005!" (EDITORS NOTE: the number 5 shall replace the X) replied Elise.   
"2005!" shouted both Gouji and James.   
"But that can't be. The 50 years I'm referring to is from the year 2038! Hmmmm. Hey you, James! What year are you from?"   
"Ummm 1805."   
"1805! That can't be! Hmmmm. Maybe that vortex has something to do with this."   
"You mean that big hole in the sky?" asked Elise.   
"Yeah. Maybe it pulled us out of our own time and dropped us all here. But why?"   
"So you two are from the future? WOW!" exclaimed James.   
"Hehehehe!" someone giggled from in the bushes.   
"Huh? Ohno! Now I'm hearing giggling!"   
"No wait!" said James. "We all here it. It's coming from those bushes!"   
Soon after that, three digimon popped out from the bushes.   
"Wow! Humans!" exclaimed one of the three digimon.   
"Wow! Digimon!"   
"Hmmmm, so these are Digiman?"   
"NO! We are digimon!"   
One of them walked up to James.   
"Hi! My name is Monodramon!"   
"I'm James! Nice to meet you!"   
"The names Kokuwamon!"   
"Me I'm Gouji."   
"And I'm Floramon."   
"And I'm Elise."   
Soon the six got aquainted.   
"We have been watching you three. So what brings you to the Digit......", said Monodramon as he was cut off.   
All of a sudden, out of the blue, came a group of tall green monsterous creatures!   
"Ummmm, are these friends of yours?" asked James.   
"I wouldn't even dream of hanging out with these guys!" said Floramon.   
"These are Ogremon!" said Kokuwamon. "They are really nasty digimon!"   
"Looks Like its lunch time!" shouted the lead Ogremon.   
  
to be continued.....


	2. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap2

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.2   
The Last hope, James Williams! Escape to Machine City!   
  
  
"Who are these creatures?" asked James. His whole body shaking as he stared into the eyes of the lead Ogremon. "Are they more digimon?"   
"Yeah," replied Floramon. "These are Ogremon. They are real nasty virus type digimon. They do what they want, when they want. PU! Except take a bath!"   
"The Ogremon heard this. They seemed real annoyed by this comment.   
"Ummmm, Floramon," said Elise. "Let's not make the really big green smelly digimon mad by insulting them."   
"Oh and I guess what you just said was a compliment?" asked Gouji.   
Everyone, including the Ogremon, just stood there. It was like that for almost a minute.   
"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" asked James.   
"Ogremon think kinda slow. He's probably thinking who to take to eat," said Monodramon.   
"Why not take all of us?"   
"Don't give him any ideas!"   
Then they noticed the leader looking at Gouji! Then he leaped for him. Gouji closed his eyes covering his head. But for some reason he was still there. it turns out he wasn't aiming for Gouji, but for Elise!   
The Ogremon grabbed Elise and turned around, giving the signal for the other ones. As he grabbed Elise, he made her drop her goggles. Before they could get away, Floramon and Kokuwamon jumped and attacked the leader, begging him to let Elise go. Soon after the other four Ogremon grabbed the two rookie digimon.   
"HEY! LET THEM GO!" shouted James and Gouji as they ran for the gang. The leader raised his long bone club to swing for the two.   
"Pummle Wack!"   
Gouji duck as the club came for him, and instead hit James.   
"James!" shouted Monodramon. James went hurdling into Monodramon, and the two went flying into some bushes.   
"NO!" shouted Gouji, but that is all he got to do, as the other Ogremon grabbed him to and then they all leaped off.   
After a few minutes, James gained consiousness. As he looked up into the sky, he then remembered what had happened. He shot up and looked around. He then saw Monodramon sniffing around.   
"Ow!" said James as he rubbed his head. "What are you doing, Monodraman?"   
"It's MonodraMON! Not man! Please get it right. I'm sniffing around to get a good scent of the Ogremon. Good! I found it! Eewww. Yuck! I wish I didn't find their scents."   
"What are those behemoths going to do with the others?"   
"First they are going to wait til it gets dark, and then they are going to eat them."   
"NO! They can't do that! We have to go get them now!"   
Monodramon was silent for a while.   
"Yes I admit we have to get them, but.... we have to make a quick stop."   
"A stop!? Where!?"   
"..... To Machine City."   
"Machine City? What is that?"   
"It's a city in this world. I'll explain on the way."   
"But what about...."   
"Don't worry about it. We WILL get them before sun down. Now follow me."   
James didn't know what to do. He really wanted to go help the others, but he knew nothing of this world, The Digital World. So he had followed Monodramon. As he began walking he tripped over something. He picked them up. They were a pair of goggles.   
"Hey! These belong to that girl. The one from the future. What was her name? Elise that's it! She would want these."   
James got up and strapped the goggles to his forhead.   
Then the human and the digimon began there journey to Machine City.   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
The gang of Ogremon arrived at there home. A cave. Their captives remained quiet the whole trip. Not uttering a word. Soon the group went into the cave. This was there home. As they walked in, they tossed the kids and the digimon in the corner. To guard them so they wouldn't escape was rookie digimon named Shamanmon.   
The two digimon, Floramon and Kokuwamon, looked at the Shamanmon, looking at as if he were nothing at all.   
"I know what your are thinking: Just because of my size, you think you can take me out easily, huh? Well I will have you know I have trained very hard, uploading all the data from many digimon. It's only a matter of time until I digivolve."   
That statement just gave up all hope they had of escaping.   
"At sundown," stated the lead Ogremon. "You four will be eaten by all of us."   
"Not good," said Gouji. "Not only are they gonna eat us, but our only hope of escaping is that kid James, and he knows nothing. We are doomed."   
"Ah yes," said the Ogremon. "The other boy and the digimon. Verde!"   
As he said this, one of the Ogremon stepped forward.   
"Go find this boy and the digimon. And bring him here alive."   
"Yes, sir."   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
The two, James and Monodramon, continued walking and walking.   
"How come your not talking Monodramon?"   
"Huh? I'm not 'not' talking. I'm just not talking."   
"Ummmm okay. Well I have a question: What was that that Ogremon said when he hit me?"   
"He said 'Pummle Wack'."   
"What is that?"   
"Well that was his attack, like me. I have an attack called Beat Knuckle."   
"What are these attacks?"   
"When we digimon were born, as I learned, we were installed with survival skill programs. These soon became to be used as attacks. They helped us survive and get stronger. Until eventually we digivolve."   
"Digivolve?"   
"That is the process that we undergo when we get strong enough, or collect enough data, and change. We get stronger."   
"Oh." James still was confused.   
Soon, Monodramon stopped. He looked around. And sniffed.   
"Are we the...."   
"Shhhhhh! Okay did you do it? PU!"   
"Did what? WOAH! What is that smell? It smells like....."   
"It smells like the kinds smell you would get from fumes. Fumes coming from a factory! A FACTORY! Yes we are there!"   
Then Monodramon then sprinted forward. James then followed. They cut through various bushes, hopped over many rocks and such. But then he stopped again.   
"Ummm I don't see anything, Monodramon."   
"Then what is that smell?"   
Soon the digimon figured out what the smell was.   
"James.... RUN!"   
Soon, without questions ask, they bolted forward. Behind them came leaping a tall green figure from tree to tree. "Don't look back!"   
They continued running for almost half an hour. When the smell was lost, they were safe. But then Monodramon noticed that they made it. They had made it to Machine City!   
"WE MADE IT JAMES! James?" He looked around and saw that James had passed out a few steps back.   
  
Later......   
  
"Huh?" said James as he finally gained consiouness after about an hour. "Where am I?"   
He sat up and looked around and noticed he was in a bed. He looked around and saw a strange room with all kinds of gadgets and do-hickeys. He then noticed Monodramon. Monodramon looking out the window. James got up out of bed and walked towards the window.   
"Monodramon what are you looking at?"   
"James? This.... is Machine City!"   
James looked out the window and was amazed by the sight. He saw flying vehicles, all kinds of digimon, and buildings everywhere! It was a marvelous sight.   
  
"So why did we come here?" asked James. "Is there something here to help us."   
"Ummm kind of," answered Monodramon.   
"Wow look at this place! It is fantastic!"   
Monodramon looked at James. He noticed something funny about him.   
"Hey James, was peice of hair on your chin always there?"   
James checked his chin and felt for it. He noticed not just one, but many peices of hair on his chin.   
"I never noticed that before. Hmmmmm."   
They continued walking. Monodramon was holding an object. It looked like a somewhat of a tracking device.   
"Hey what is that?" asked James, as he continued to rub on his chin.   
"Oh this? Its a tracker. Kind of like a compass. It will help us find something that can help us take out those Ogremon."   
"What is it?"   
"I'll explain later. The tracker is picking up something."   
Soon they began to run for an old factory in Machine City. But James caught a glimpse of the sky and noticed it getting slightly dark. As they ran, a digimon quietly followed them.   
  
"Well it is soon getting dark, humans," said the Ogremon. "And then we will be having our dinner."   
"Ummmm," thought Gouji. He had a plan. "Which one of us are you going to eat first?"   
"Huh?" exclaimed the others. "What are you doing!?"   
"Quiet, Elise," he whispered. "They think slow remember. So this should by us some time to think of something as they think.   
"Oh."   
The group began to disscuss the situation.   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
James and Monodramon entered the factory. As james stepped in, he caught a glimpse of his relfection from a mirror. He had gotten taller and had a full chin of hair.   
"What is wrong? HUH! MY VOICE!" It had gotten much deeper. He was now a grown man!   
But Monodramon was not paying attention.   
"It's here!"   
"What's here? Answer me Monodramon!"   
The Digi-Core! That's the thing that can help us!"   
"What does it do?"   
"You'll see."   
CRASH! was the sound as a tall green creature came crashing in.   
"It's an Ogremon! Thats what I was smelling!" shouted Monodramon. "Quick! Find the core!"   
"What!"   
WAM! The Ogremon slammed Monodramon to the floor. Soon he began pummeling the rookie. He brought the club down again to smash the digimon, but it was haulted in the air by a hand. It was James.   
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" James clenched the club. Because he was a man his strength was increased. But soon it began to decrease. He looked at his hand, as it began to wrinkle. His beard was getting longer and his hair began to fall out. He was now an old man.   
WAM! He was knocked out cold again!   
"JAMES! NO!" screamed Monodramon. As he continued to call his name, his chest began to glow. It was his Digi-Core! It was reacting with another Digi-Core. Soon a blue digi-core rose from the ground and then fused with Monodramon. He was getting stronger and stronger!   
"CROSS DIGIVOLVE! Monodramon CROSS DIGIVOLVE TO...... Gigararumon!"   
  
to be continued.....


	3. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap3

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.3   
Criss Cross Crisis!   
  
"MONODRAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...... GIGARARUMON!"   
As the purple Digi-Core fused the small digimon, a digivolution was spurred. He grew bigger and bigger until he was a few inches taller than Ogremon. Monodramon, or Gigararumon, was a metalic like digimon with really big arms. They were arms like the robot from Big-O.   
"Gi-gi-ga-raru-mon?" was the only words James got to managed to get out. He was now a very old man. Looking very sickly at that.   
"Gigararumon huh?" said the Ogremon as he stared at the metal digimon. "You don't scare me!"   
"I don't huh? Well how about now!?" Gigararumon exclaimed as he raised his fist and slammed it hard across his face.   
The Ogremon went flying all the way across the factory and into a wall. He looked out cold.   
"James! JAMES!" screamed Gigiararumon as he ran for the boy. He picked him up and noticed he wasn't a boy. Monodramon knew what was happening to him.   
"HEY YOU!" called a voice.   
"Huh?" Gigararumon turned his head to see who was calling. But soon his head was turned back the other way, as a huge bone club hit his face.   
WAM! went the newly digivolved digimon as he dropped James and hit a big tub of some liquid. The liquid fell all over the floor. Gigiararumon got back up and leaped for Ogremon. As he left, he did not notice the liquid eating throught the floor and everything else in its path, and it was headed for James!   
"Giga Fist!" he shouted as his fist came speeding toward Ogremon. But the attack was blocked by the bone club.   
Both Champion digimon pushed as hard as they could to knock the other one out. But Gigiararumon pushed harder and with that force, he broke the club.   
"Oh no!" screamed Ogremon. He backed and continued backing up. Gigararumon cocked back his fist, to knock the living daylights out of Ogremon but then the enemy pointed out something that totally caught him by surprise.   
"While you're over here, trying to kill me, your little human friend over there is getting older and older, and almost gonna get eaten by the acid!"   
The champion digimon looked back and saw James lying there, and the acid getting closer. And closer.   
He didn't know what to do: Save James and let Ogremon get away, or defeat this digimon and let his newly found friend die?   
"So what's it gonna be?" he asked.   
Gigararumon looked at the Ogremon. He knew what to do. Soon, his arms had came to his back and connected. Then they were brought over his head to his front, and next they were formed into a sort of cannon. The cannon was ready to fire. Ogremon looked totally caught by surprise by this.   
"GIGA BLASTER!"   
The cannon fired a powerful blast of energy at Ogremon. He tried to avoid it by running, but he wasn't quick enough. He was hit! But then the impact of the blast had sent Gigararumon flying backwards toward James. He fixed his arms into there correct position and picked up James just in time before the acid had touched him.   
The Ogremon went flying into an electric power box, and was electricuted beyond belief! But soon this electicution spurred a chain reaction that caused the whole factory to begin to break down, until it began to explode!   
Luckily Gigararumon made it out just in time with James in his arms. As he looked back, he saw the last of the factory, and the last of the Ogremon. But then he caught a glimpse of the sky. It was almost sundown.   
"It's not over yet," he said.   
  
Meanwhile....   
  
The captives noticed that it was getting closer to sundown. But lucky for them, the Ogremon were still arguing over who to eat first.   
"Man," whispered Gouji. "I had no idea that they were this slow."   
"Yeah," said Elise. "They're nothing like the ones off of the show."   
"Quiet you two," whispered Kokuwamon. "This is getting good."   
"Wait!" shouted the lead Ogremon. "There are four of us, and four of them! Let us each eat one."   
"Good idea boss! You are so smart!" they all said.   
"So much for your idea, Gouji," said Kokuwamon.   
"Hey it lasted us this long!" Then he got another idea. "Hey! What about Shamanmon? What is he going to get?"   
Then once again, another argument broke out.   
"Wow Gouji. Who'd thought that would have worked a second time," said Elise.   
"Yeah I'm so smart. I should deserve a kiss. How about?"   
"How about knock you in the kisser?"   
"Nevermind."   
  
Meanwhile....   
  
James opened his eyes and saw himself lying on the ground in the woods. He looked around and then looked into the sky. It was getting darker. Then he looked at himself and noticed that he was young again. He was begining to wonder if what had happened in that factory.... was nothing more than a dream. But then he saw a tall digimon walk next to him and sit down. It was Gigararumon.   
"So it wasn't a dream," he said.   
"Nope."   
"Well then why was I getting old, and then young again?"   
"That was the effect of Machine City. Once you walk into that City, you get caught in its flow of time. Since time moves faster in that part of the Digital World, once you stepped in, you began to grow really fast."   
"Why is like that?"   
Gigararumon looked at James and then pointed to his stomach. James could see a small purple orb in there.   
"Its because of this. The Warp Digi-Core. That's why we came to Machine City. To find this."   
"Why?"   
"Ummmm, because... I needed it to digivolve." Even though that wasn't the real reason why he had them go there to retrieve this, he had to make up something.   
"digivolve? You said that before, but what does it mean again? Do you just get stronger and stronger and grow? Like how a baby soon grows into an adult?"   
"Umm yea I guess you could put it like that."   
"Well, anyways, why are we here? Don't we have to save the others?"   
"Yeah. I was just waiting for you to get better. Now we can...."   
Soon, Gigararumon began to glow and shrink. It soon became Monodramon again.   
"What the..." exclaimed James. But then right after that, James time clock that he always carried on his waist, began to glow and morphed into a digital like watch. "What is this?"   
"For once, James," said Monodramon. "I don't know."   
As they looked at the watch they did not notice a glowing fairy like creature flying away. "And I lost all my power! I'm back to normal."   
"You can still digivolve, can't you?"   
"Yeah, but it might be difficult."   
"Oh well. As long as you can. Now let's go find the others."   
"But I lost the scent of the Ogremon. Now I can't find them. But wait! The goggles! We can use those!"   
Soon Monodramon took the goggles and began sniffing around. James stood up and put the watch on. He then followed Monodramon.   
  
Later....   
  
It was now dark, and the Ogremon were still arguing. But then all of a sudden, there arguing stopped. They looked at their prisoners.   
"I have another idea: Lets just eat them. Most likely they will fill us all up!"   
Quickly they all agreed. Then the Ogremon, including the Shamanmon, surrounded them.   
"IT's DINNER TIME!"   
"Gouji! Don't you have some smart diversion!?" squeeled Elise.   
"Come on Floramon!" shouted Kokuwamon. "Let's help them!"   
"Right!"   
Kokuwamon and Floramon stood still, holding there ground. The Ogremon began to chuckle. They were ready now.   
"Hey uglies!" shouted a voice from behind. Everyone looked and saw a purple dragon like digimon and a boy.   
"James and Monodramon made it!" they shouted.   
"But what about Verde?" asked the lead Ogremon, refering to the Ogremon he sent after them.   
"Oh him? He actually thought he could beat us! Boy did he get a shock!" joked Monodramon.   
"GRRRRR! Let's get him!" shouted the Ogremon.   
"Alright! Monodramon! Cross Digivolve toooo..... ummm, Mono-dramon?"   
Monodramon was wondering why he didn't digivolve. Then he looked at James wrist.   
"JAMES! THE WATCH! That must be it!" Monodramon shouted. "activate the...."   
WAM! Monodramon was hit to the ground by the lead Ogremon.   
"Activate what!?" called James. He looked at the watch.   
"NOW FOR YOU!"   
"NO!" James hastily pressed a button on the watch. When he pressed it he looked at the Ogremon. They were somewhat frozen. Although they still moved a little bit, they moved very very slow.   
James didn't know what he did, but he was glad. Until he noticed that the others were frozen too. Except Monodramon.   
"Monodramon! What happened?"   
"I don't know. But the Ogremon are starting to move again! Press another button!"   
But James didn't do it in time. The Ogremon began moving again and the bone club they carried came close to hitting James, but then Monodramon leaped in the air and pressed a button on the watch. Monodramon then began to glow!   
"MONODRAMON CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOO...... GIGARARUMON!"   
Gigararumon was here again. Then he ran passed the Ogremon and grabbed the others.   
"Monodramon?" they all said. Then he turned around and leaped for James and jumped out the cave. But before that, he turned and shot a ray of energy.   
"CRISS CROSS CRASH!" The energy blast hit the Ogremon and then the cave exploded in a huge explosion!   
  
"WOW!" exclaimed the others. "That was amazing!"   
"Yeah I guess it was," said James. "Oh yes here goes your goggles."   
"Oh," said Elise. "You know what. You can keep them. They look like they suit you more than me."   
"Thanks."   
"But how did you digivolve, Monodramon?" asked Kokuwamon and Floramon.   
"I used the Warp-Digicore."   
"Oh. Well does that mean we can use them too?"   
"I guess so."   
"Hey! I want to see this Warp-Digicore!" said Gouji. Then he looked at Kokuwamon. "Do you know where the others are?"   
"Of course."   
"Well then lets go find them!"   
"What about us?" asked Elise.   
"Don't worry," said Floramon. "I know where there is one. We can go find them ourselves. Let's go."   
"Okay well see you guys later!"   
"Same here."   
Then the gang split up. Elise and Floramon went to go find there Warp-Digicores, while Gouji and Kokuwamon went to go find theirs. And James and Monodramon went off to go explore. James wanted know more about this world as much as he could.   
  
to be continued.....


	4. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap4

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.4   
PreHysteria at DinoLand!   
  
  
It has been a couple of hours since the group split up. Gouji and Kokuwamon were soon walking through a forest. Gouji looked at a strange device in Kokuwamon's hand.   
"Hey," he said. "What is that?"   
Kokuwamon looked up at Gouji. "Oh this?"   
"Yeah that. Is that some kind of a tracking device?"   
"Yes. It's going to help us find the other Warp-Digicore. It keeps saying it's near DinoLand, but I can't find that place."   
"Hmmmmm," said Gouji as he continued walking. He looked at the device, not paying attention where he was going.   
WAM! He had walked into a tree. Kokuwamon had not noticed this as he continued walking.   
"Ow!" screamed Gouji. He then looked at the tree. He had an idea. He called for Kokuwamon. "Hey! Over here. We can use this tree. we can climb up to the top and try and get a bird's eye view of things. Maybe we'll see DinoLand!"   
"Great idea!" replied the metalic bug.   
  
Later......   
  
"Hey, Kokuwamon!" said Gouji from atop the tree. "How will I know this DinoLand when I see it?"   
"When you see a really big mountain, then that's it!"   
Gouji looked around and saw a mountain. But not just one. Many mountains.   
"Which one?"   
"The really big one!"   
Alot good that is going to do! thought Gouji. "Hey wait! I think I spot it!"   
He then saw far behind the other mountains, a really big one. "Wow! It did do alot of good!"   
"Come on down then, Gouji! Let's go," called Kokuwamon.   
Gouji then climbed down from the tree and ran off with the digimon in the direction of DinoLand!   
  
Later.....   
  
After about another half hour of walking, Gouji and Kokuwamon had finally arrived at DinoLand.   
"Hmmmmm. So this is it huh? This is where the Warp-Digicore is?" asked Gouji.   
"Yep. Now let's go," said the rookie.   
"You don't have to tell me twice!"   
Soon the two took off in the prehistoric like land. It was very hot here. All kinds of trees were around and all kinds of digimon could be seen. Most of the Prehistoric type. Apemon, Brachiomon, Terramon, etc. They were everywhere.   
"So where is this core? At what part of this place is it in?"   
"I think the tracker is telling us to go....."   
Kokuwamon held up the tracker and looked around. Soon the tracker went wild! It MUST have picked up something. It was pointed to the highest mountain in the Digital World. Mount Thesaurus.   
"So we have to go up there?" asked Gouji.   
"I guess so."   
Right after that, a small furry creature scurried its way to the duo. It then looked up to Gouji.   
"Ummmm, can I help you, ummmmm..." asked Gouji, not able to say the digimon's name.   
"Prairiemon," replied the digimon. "Prairiemon's the name!"   
"Oh, Prairiemon, is it?" asked Kokuwamon. "Well is there something we can do for you?"   
Prairiemon then scurried his way up Gouji's arm and wounded up on top of his head. He looked down to him.   
"Actually there is something I can do for you!"   
The two seemed surprise by this news. What could this digimon possibly do for them?   
"And what would that be?" asked Kokuwamon.   
"By the look of that tracker in your hand, your looking for something huh?"   
"Yeah, I guess you can say that," replied Gouji. He seemed quite suspicious. "What does that have to do with you?"   
"Well I can help you. I know where everything is in DinoLand. So what you looking for?" asked the ferret like digimon.   
"We are looking for...." began Kokuwamon. He was soon interupted by Gouji's outburst.   
"Get lost, Ferret-face!" he shouted.   
"No wait I can help you! So what are you looking for?"   
"The Warp-Digicore," said Kokuwamon, who wasn't so judging as Gouji. "Where is it?"   
A smirk soon crossed Prairiemon's face. "Follow me!"   
He jumped off of Gouji, and ran, hoping the two would follow. Kokuwamon began to walk, but Gouji stood still.   
"Aren't you coming?" he asked.   
"Why should I? He could be a little weasel."   
"But he looks like a prairiedog to me."   
"Nevermind. You know what. We can follow him, but the minute he does something fishy, roast him," Gouji whispered.   
"Okay," the bug answered, but as he turned the other way, he turned right back. Something was funny looking about Gouji. "Ummm, Gouji? Are you okay? You look like you're getting shorter."   
"Really? I don't feel shorter."   
The two began walking. As they walked following Prairiemon, Kokuwamon began to evaluate the situation. He knew what was happening to Gouji. There was only a matter of time.   
  
Soon the three ended up in really big cave. It would have been dark, if it werent for the light coming through the roof of the cave.   
"Hey, Kokuwamon," Gouji whispered. His voice started to get softer. "I thought you said the core was in the mountain?"   
"I just realized this too. Somethings up."   
Prairiemon stopped crawling and turned toward the two.   
"Well this is where the core is. So if you don't mind I'll be on my way," he said as he headed back for the entrance. But soon he was stopped by Gouji and Kokuwamon.   
"Your not going anywhere, weasel!" said Kokuwamon.   
"Yeah! Now tell us why you...."   
Right when that was said, a loud roar could be heard. It echoed throughout the whole cave. Gouji and Kokuwamon were stiffened by this noise. But not Prairiemon as he began to slowly walk away.   
"What was that?" asked Gouji.   
"I don't know!" He looked at Gouji. Now he was almost able to look right at him, and not up at him.   
Soon the ground began to rumble. Gouji and Kokuwamon came closer to eachother. Then a gigantic red foot could be seen stepping out the shadows. Then another. Next a whole body. Soon the whole body could be seen.   
"AAAAAHHHH! That's a Tyrannomon! They are really fierce dinosaur digimon! We gotta get out of here!"   
Gouji then noticed that someone was missing. Prairiemon! He looked back towards the entrance and saw him blocking the way out with a big boulder. Gouji then began to run towards the exit.   
"DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR! DON'T DO IT, PRAIRIEMON!" His shouting soon turned into squeeling. He then tripped. He looked at what he tripped over and noticed that it was his own clothes that caused this. They were much bigger than usual.   
What's going on? Am I shrinking?   
SLAM! Prairiemon had shut the exit up. They were trapped!   
Kokuwamon ran to Gouji and told him to get up. The Tyrannomon had then opened his mouth and fire began to brew.   
"Fire Blast!" it shouted as a big fire ball came from its mouth and headed for them.   
WOOSH! the fire ball had just missed them and hit the boulder. They were now free!   
"Come on Gouji! Let's go!"   
Gouij stood up, holding his pants up as high as he could, and then ran with Kokuwamon.   
They made it out alive. But Tyrannomon was still behind. They began to continue running.   
Soon Gouji and Kokuwamon came across a cliff. Kokuwamon looked down, and saw a lake of water. That was there only hope. He turned back and saw the Tyrannomon gaining closer.   
"Gouji! We have to jump! Now!"   
"Right!" Him and Kokuwamon took a great leap, way down to into the lake.   
SPLASH! They swam back up to the surface.   
Kokuwamon looked at Gouji and noticed he had gotten younger again and was having trouble swimming. He swam over to him and put him on hid back.   
"Kokuwamon? Why am I getting younger?" asked Gouji.   
"It's the effect of the Warp-Digicore. You are turning into a baby. Now let's go and...."   
The two looked up and saw Tyrannomon standing high above them. He was powering up for another attack!   
"Fire Blast! Fire Blast! Fire Blast!" he shouted over and over again. Fire Blasts showered towards the lake. Although all of them missed the two, they hit the water pretty hard, and evaporated all the water in the lake! They were out of luck.   
"This is not fair!" cried Gouji, as he soon began to cry.   
"Stop crying like a baby!" shouted Kokuwamon.   
"Like I can help it!" he shouted back. The Tyrannomon soon jumped down from the cliff and landed in what was left of the lake. Kokuwamon and Gouji got up and ran as fast as they could. After a while, Kokuwamon had to carry Gouji on his. Soon they made it to Mount Thesaurus.   
As Kokuwamon flew half up towards the top, he dropped off Gouji near a rock.   
"I want you to wait here," he said. "I'm going to get the Core!"   
Kokuwamon then took off and flew towards the top, with the Tyrannomon right behind him! When he made it towards the top, Kokuwamon fell near a big crater. He was tired out. Then, that's when Tyrannomon came towards him.   
Kokuwamon looked at the digimon.   
Looks like it's the end for me, he thought.   
Tyrannomon got ready for another Fire Blast.   
"Fire Blast!" he shouted, as it was released from his mouth. Kokuwamon thought it was over, until he noticed he was still there. He then looked down and saw it headed for Gouji instead!   
"GOUJI! NOOOOOO!" Right when Kokuwamon screamed Gouji's name, his digicore began to glow. Then from within the crater, a glowing orb came out and flew towards Kokuwamon. "The Warp-Digicore!" Soon he fused with it and a digivolution was spurred.   
"KOKUWAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...... BEETMON!"   
There was a lot of glowing, and then, in the place of the once rookie digimon, there was a newly evolved champion. It was a brown beetlemon on all fours with large wings. It was Beetmon!   
Beetmon flew too Gouji's rescue, putting out the Fire Blast with its gigantic wings.   
Baby Gouji looked at this big digimon, as it turned toward Tyrannomon. Beetmon opened his mouth and a bright light could be seen. He was ready to attack.   
"Scarab Gun Fire!" The blast came from his mouth in the shape of a big scarab beetle. Scarab GunFire had collided with the Tyrannomon and vanquished him! Slowly, Gouji began to return to normal.   
"Hey! I'm getting better! But what happened?"   
Beetmon looked at the ground, and noticed it started to rumble. And rumble. Soon it started to crack!   
"Gouji! I'll explain later!"   
"Hey why is the Mountain shaking?"   
Gouji hopped on Beetmon's back. "I don't think this mountain is a mountain, but a VOLCANO!"   
The volcano then exploded in a rage of fire, but luckily, the two made it off safely.   
  
Later when the two landed, Beetmon had shrunken and became Kokuwamon again. As this happened, Gouji's watch had then turned into a Digital Watch. Then a small fairy like creature flew away.   
Not to long after, Prairiemon came running towards the duo again.   
"Hey look!" said Gouji, now back to his normal self. "If it isn't Ferret-face! You tried to kill us!"   
"Sorry I had to get away! But your friend James is in serious trouble!"   
"James? Trouble!" said Kokuwamon and Gouji. They got suspicious. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes now hurry! He is near the Gekomon Villiage! Hurry!"   
"I know where that is! Now let's go Gouji!"   
Then the two were off.   
After they left, Prairiemon had smelled something. Or better yet, someONE. He turned and then was choked by the neck.   
"So did you tell them where to go?"   
"Yes, sir," replied Prairiemon. "They are headed there now."   
"Good now don't forget the girl and especially James. Now go!"   
The being dropped Prairiemon then walked off.   
  
to be continued.....


	5. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap5

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.5   
Floramon's Blossom!   
  
  
"So let's go over the plan one more time, Ferret-face!" said a tall digimon to the little weasel like digimon.   
"Find the girl and the dandelion and tell them that the place that they are headed towards, The Clock Terminal, has been enslaved by the Mekanorimon Gang. I already got everyone in the terminal to go along with the plan, so when the two arrive...." Prairiemon ran his finger across his neck and making strangling noises.   
"Good. But what if that doesn't work?" the digimon said, clenching what looked like a club of somesort in his hand.   
"If that doesn't work, then I'll tell them that there friends need them at the Gekomon villiage!"   
"Great!" The digimon tossed a bag of coins to the small furry digimon. "Now get out of my sight before I make you into a fur coat!"   
Prairiemon left to go find the two in which he was supposed to find.   
  
  
The two, Floramon and Elise, had been walking for about a couple of hours. They were following the tracer Floramon had clenched in her hand, which had led them up a really tall mountain which seemed to have no end. She then stopped. Followed by Elise's hault.   
"What's wrong, Floramon?" asked the girl.   
"The tracer is telling me that the Warp-Digicore is at the top of this mountain, but we have been climbing it for about 3 hours or so!"   
"So you mean we have to climb to the very top of this mountain?" shouted Elise. "You gotta be kidding me!"   
"I wish I was kidding myself!"   
Then Elise sat down and began to think. "Do we really need this core? I mean you don't really need it to digivolve, do you?"   
Floramon thought about it. "Hmmmm. No not really."   
"Then why don't you just digivolve and we could just get out of here, or if the core is needed for other purposes, then we could just get it. It would be a heckuva lot easier!"   
"Well," began the rookie digimon. "I always wanted to digivolve! But it's not that easy. I need to gain and load alot of other digimon data by winning battles."   
"Well what is stopping you? We could do that right now!" Elise shot up at that idea. "We don't need no stinkin' digicore!"   
Getting caught up in all the excitment, tossed the tracer down the side of the mountain. "Yeah! Hmmmm. But where are we gonna find digimon to fight?" They looked around. "There are no digimon here. So what are we going to do?"   
Then the two sat right back down. They hade to really think about this. Neither one of them wanted to walk all the way back down the mountain, because that would have been a waste.   
At that moment, a small furry little ferret like digimon scurried over to the two. It worked its way up Elise's leg and went up to her head. It looked down at the girl.   
"Aawwwww!" exclaimed Elise. "He's so cute! But cute or not, you still have to get off my head. Do you realize how long it took me to fix my hair?"   
The digimon hopped down and stood on its hinds like a dog.   
"I know what that is!" said Floramon. "That is....."   
"Prairiemon!" answered the digimon. "The name is Prairiemon."   
"Well what can we do for you, Prairiemon?"   
"Well, I couldn't help over hearing your predicament. You want to digivolve? Am I correct?"   
"Ummmm yeah," said Floramon.   
"At the top of this mountain lies the Clock Terminal. Well at the terminal, all the villiagers have been overrun by a Mekanorimon Gang!"   
"Mekanorimon?" said Elise.   
"Mekanorimon are machine digimon that only do what they are told, which is usually to guard things and places, along side with Guardromon. They can be controlled really easily," answered Floramon. "Now continue, Prairiemon."   
"They have taken over Clock Terminal in there attempt to find the Warp-Digicore that presides there."   
This really caught Elise's attention.   
"WAIT! Did you say Warp-Digicore? OUR WARP-DIGICORE!?"   
"But Elise, I thought you didn't want to find it?"   
"But it's the principle of the thing! Come on Floramon we are going to get it before they can get it!"   
But before they left, Floramon looked back at Prairiemon and asked him a question. "Why did you tell us this?"   
"Because everyone in the villiage chose me to find some warriors to fight ths gang. That's when I heard about you guys and your little digivolving problem."   
"Come on let's go!" Elise picked up Floramon and then, not walked, but ran up the mountain!   
As they left, a tall digimon walked up right behind Prairiemon. He had a big grin of yellow teeth that glistened in the sunlight.   
  
Later....   
  
Floramon and Elise had finally made it up to the Clock Terminal. They had made it at last! The Clock Terminal had nothing but clocks and gears everywhere, and a big tall Clock Tower far behind them all. All these things sat atop a really really big cloud.   
"Well," began Elise. "Where do we begin?"   
"I guess we should ask around for where to find this gang. Let's go!"   
As the two set off to ask for where the Mekanorimon were, everyone that they asked in the terminal had given them the same answer: "No! Go away! We don't want any trouble!" Some even told them about other warriors that had come before and had their heads decapitated by the gang! They soon began to worry.   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
In the Clock Tower, Prairiemon stood infront of a team of five Mekanorimon. Another digimon stood along with this team. It was champion digimon Clockmon. He was going to be the first obstacle the two would have to face.   
"Okay," said Prairiemon as he finished handing everyone there pay. "Now the human and the rosebud are already in the terminal. I'm gonna go out there and call them to the tower. As they get closer, you Clockmon, will come out and attack them. If you don't survive, then that's when you tin cans will come in! Got it?"   
Everyone got it right, except for Clockmon. "What do you mean 'If you don't survive'?" He began to look a little worried.   
  
As Elise and Floramon continued walking, they came across Prairiemon.   
"What's up, Prairiemon?" asked Elise.   
"Your here to fight the Mekanorimon, right? Well they are up in the Clock Tower."   
"They are, huh?" said Floramon.   
"Well let's go get them!"   
  
  
As Floramon and Elise heard this news, they began to run towards the tall clock Tower. When they were gone, Prairiemon began to snicker.   
After a few minutes of running, the duo had come across a large clock that was in there way. It was making a strange ticking noise. Elise inspected this clock, and noticed the problem: the hour hand was stuck.   
"This is really starting to annoy me!" she said, as she began to move the hand. Snap! As she moved it, a loud crack could be heard. A large crack began to run slowly down the clock.   
"I think you broke it!" said Floramon.   
"Like it was already fixed!"   
CRACK! went the clock again. This time it was heard through out the whole area. Everything then got silent.   
CRASH! This time the whole clock broke and all types of gears had fallen out.   
"Huh?" they said as they slowly stared into the clock. There was nothing but darkness in there. But then.....   
WOOOSH! WAM! A long metalic hammer came out and slammed on the ground with a loud thundering sound. It had just missed Floramon and Elise.   
"Woah! What the...."   
As this was said, out came from the clock.... none other than Clockmon!   
"Hey! Who are you?" asked Elise, angrily. "Are you a Mekanorimon?"   
"Not quite!" replied the big clock like digimon. "I am a servant of the Mekanorimon Gang! I am Clockmon! And if you wanna beat the gang, you gotta go through me!   
(NOTE: I forgot the name of Clockmon's attack, so I will make up an attack) Tic Toc Slam!"   
He lifted up his gigantic hammer and brought it down towards Elise.   
"NO!" she screamed, as it got closer to her. But it turns out that the attack missed, because someone had pushed her out the way. As Elise fell on the floor, she looked up and saw Floramon was the one that pushed her.   
Now is my chance, thought Floramon as she stared into the eyes of her opponent. If I can beat him, then I can get one step closer to Digivolving!   
She then leaped for Clockmon, as Clockmon did the same to her. The ticking champion digimon threw out all his attacks, and continued trying to clobber Floramon with the Tic Toc Slam, but her desire to digivolve and defeat her enemies kept her going. Like the battery to the bunny. Soon Clockmon began to weaken his attacks, trying not to anger this rookie digimon so he wouldn't be destroyed, like Prairiemon hinted earlier. Floramon soon caught on to this.   
"Why are you taking me so lightly?" asked Floramon, as she continued to block many more attacks. Although she still felt the full blow of them, she would not quit.   
Clockmon began to get worried. But he didn't want them to know this.   
"Go Floramon!" cheered Elise from a safe distance from the battle. But she watched, she began to think that Floramon was okay and didn't really need her cheering. She then stared towards the tower. That was where she needed to be. She looked to make sure Clockmon wasn't looking. That wasn't even nessasary. Then, she bolted for the Tower.   
  
As she got to the metal doors, she picked up her foot and used her might to force open the door. It worked. When she walked in, it was somewhat dark. She looked around, and saw nothing but gears once more. Then at the far side of the room, a door opened up and then came down an elevator. When those elevator doors opened up, there stood two machine type digimon, with glowing, piercing red eyes.   
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
"Elise?" said Floramon as she turned towards the tower. But this distraction had opened a door of oppurtunity for Clockmon. He cocked back his hammer, and then..... WAM! Floramon went flying almost 10 feet back! As she got back up, dizzier than ever, she looked at the Clockmon. But didn't just see one, but saw many! But all she could think about was digivolving and Elise.   
I don't need no stinkin' core!   
Floramon then leaped for her opponent at top speed screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
Meanwhile....   
  
Elise was way at the top of the tower, tied up to a metal pole.   
At the top of the tower, as she observed, was a lab. And in the lab, was a big super computer.   
That must be how they knew we were here, thought Elise. She then tried to scream for help, hoping Floramon would hear. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
But then the lead Mekanorimon walked over to her and then slapped her with its long metal arm.   
"If I were you," replied the leader. "I would keep quiet, or I would give you something to scream about." He lifted his long pointy claw, and held it up to her neck. "If you catch my drift."   
"Sir," replied another Mekanorimon as it walked away from the computer. "The Floramon has just disposed of the Clockmon and is headed for the tower."   
"Let it come in. It will not do a thing if we have its human friend with us!"   
"Yes, Sir."   
Right when this was said, the elevator ahd come up towards their floor level. All the Mekanorimon stood their qaurd. Waiting for Floramon to come out. But when the doors slowly opened, no one was there. One Mekanorimon slowly walked to the elevator. It looked in. Saw nothing. But then it looked up. And that was all it got to look at.   
WAM! A large metal hammer had ran itself into the digimon's face, and then it was sent flying into the super computer. ZAP!   
Then Floramon hopped down and dropped the hammer.   
"FLORAMON!" called Elise. "HELP ME!"   
Floramon then leaped for the remaining members of the gang. It had easily busted through one Mekanorimon, and disassembled the other. Only two remained. But then the other ran away, cowaring. Floramon was hardcore!   
The reamining Mekanorimon and Floramon looked at eachother.   
Paririemon was watching everything from afar through his binaculars. "How'd that pint size venus flytrap beat five champion level digimon?"   
Floramon would have made a move first, but was very exhausted, but she had to keep moving. To save Elise. Right before she could make a move, the leader had zapped her with an attack of his. She was practically burnt out! She fell to the ground. Almost out cold.   
"FLORAMON NO!" called Elise to her friend. She couldn't let it end like this!   
Maybe I can't digivolve without the core, thought Floramon as she laid there. Infact, who says that all digimon have to digivolve? I mean, I don't really have to. Do I? Then she looked at Elise. But I need to save Elise. I can't give up. But not just for her, but for the whole Clock Terminal! It's my turn to shine! As she said this, her chest began to glow. Then, the ground began to crack, as a small core came out.   
"The Warp-Digicore!" said the two, simutaneously.   
The core flew to Floramon and fused with her, as she began to shine!   
"FLORAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...... VELOCIMON!"   
Floramon then digivolved into a raptor like digimon.   
"Velocimon?"   
Velocimon leaped for the Mekanorimon, who barely tried to put a fight. He was to frightened! This was not in his job description! Prairiemon never said anything about this! Mekanorimon tried to turn around and run, but was haulted by Velocimon.   
"Where do you think you are going?" said the newly evolved digimon. "Veloci Rapture!" A long red blast of energy had come from her mouth and hit Mekanorimon. He was still alive, but almost gone. But we wasn't going alone. He reached for the computer, and pressed a button. Soon the building began to rumble and everything began to pop and fire brewed up.   
Velocimon ran to Elise and ripped off the chain that tied her up. Elise hopped on her digimon's back and then the two took off.   
I knew you could do it, thought Elise.   
As they took off, the Clock Tower had exploded.   
  
Later.....   
  
Soon after, Velocimon de-digivolved, and then another digital Watch was spawned from another fairy like creature as it flew away. Then Prairiemon ran up to the two.   
"Congradulations, but there is more trouble!" he said.   
"What is happening now?" asked Elise.   
"Your friends, the human boys, they are being attacked at the Gekomon villiage! Hurry! They need your help!"   
"Okay, let's go Elise!" Then the two ran off.   
As they left, the digimon showed up again. "So did it work?"   
"Yeah! All that is left is the boy and that purple dough dragon, and your all set!"   
"Good, now I can have my revenge! Once and for all!"   
  
to be continued.....   
  



	6. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap6

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.6   
Vengance is sweet, but death is sweeter!   
  
  
James and Monodramon had been exploring all the Digital World's sights, at least the ones they could see. James was not even getting the least bit tired. Soon, they came across a river to rest. As they rested, James inspected his digital watch. But that is not what he really wanted to be thinking about.   
"Ummm, Monodramon?" asked the boy as he sat on a rock. "I somewhat understand the creation of you digimon, but what of this world you call the Digital World? How was it born?"   
"Well you see, James," began the rookie digimon. "In your world, the Real World, the very first computers that were ever created, ENIAC and ABC, had somehow come together and created a network full of not just one Digital World, but MANY Digital Worlds! So this world that you are in now, is just one of the many others. Of course this has happened long after your time, 1805 was it?"   
"Yes. I think I understand, but what is this 'computer' you speak of?"   
"Well a computer is basically a type writer, with a box having a glass window on it. Picture it that way."   
"What does it do?"   
Monodramon kicked back to relax. He was enjoying this. Talking to a new friend, laying next to a nice relaxing river, and listening to the cool breeze. "Well it can be used for many purposes. Like typing things and storing them in the computer. And also storing lots of other various data that has been collected. You can play games, or simply talk to friends from around the world!"   
"Wow!" exclaimed James. "This computer as you call it sounds positively grand! But the only bad thing is that I will not be around to see these marvelous devices."   
"But there are plenty of computers here in the Digital World! I can help you find one!" Monodramon then stood up stretching. "In fact we could go find one now!"   
"Really! Just grand! Well what are we waiting for? Let us go!"   
Soon both of them began walking down along side of the river, James right behind Monodramon. But as they continued walking, they saw their reflection in the water. But something was strange. There was an extra body in that relfection.   
They turned around, only to see a small furry ferret digimon.   
"Ummmm, hi," said James. "Can we help you?"   
"Are you James and Monodramon?" asked the digimon.   
"Yeah, why?" asked Monodramon curiously.   
"Well your friends are in the Gekomon Village and they are fighting a very strong digimon and need your help!"   
"Really!" exclaimed James. "Monodramon we have to go help!"   
"Yes we do, but how do you know this, ummmm. I didn't catch your name."   
"The name's Prairiemon and I was at the village when your friends were attacked, then they asked me to go find a boy and a purple dragon digimon named James and Monodramon. Now quickly!" said the digimon as he then ran off.   
"I'm very sorry, James," began Monodramon. "But we will have to find the computer later."   
"It is okay. Our friends need us. That is all that matters. Now let's go!"   
Then the two took off towards the Gekomon Village.   
As they left, Prairiemon came back and took out a bag of coins and rubbed his face against it. "Man money never felt so good!"   
  
Later......   
  
After running to there hearts content, the two had finally made it to the Gekomon Village. But they looked around. All they saw were Gekomon, of course, and houses. No Gouji. No Elise. Nor Kokuwamon or Floramon.   
"Something is not right!" said Monodramon.   
"Where are they?"   
Then the two turned, as they heard the sound of wings buzzing and feet hitting the ground madly! Right then, out from the bushes popped out Gouji and Kokuwamon.   
"James!?" exclaimed Gouji.   
"Gouji!?" exclaimed James. Yes they were both surprised to see eachother unhurt. "Someone told me that you were in trouble."   
"And someone told us that you all were in danger!" said Kokuwamon to Monodramon.   
Then arrived Elise and Floramon. "You guys... are okay? What's going on here?"   
"Did a small ferret-face weasel send you guys here?" asked Gouji, with his fists clenched.   
"Ummmmm, yeah," answered James.   
"Surely you can't be talking about Prairiemon? Are you?" asked Elise in disbelief. "You think he is up to this?"   
"WELCOME, DIGI BRATS!" called a very familiar voice. Everyone turned to look up a tree, and saw none other than Prairiemon himself.   
"I thought I smelled a rat!" shouted an angry Gouji.   
"I am so hurt by that, kid," said the ferret like digimon. "Why, now I feel just so terrible about not trying harder to kill you guys! I mean, the Tyrannomon and Mekanorimon Gang should have done the job, but I guess help is so hard to find!"   
"You mean you sent those guys after us?" shouted Floramon.   
"You dirty little liar!" screamed Elise.   
"But how else would I get rid of you guys, so my boss could have James and the purple dough dragon to himself? But since that didn't work, I thought I'd just get all of you together!"   
"Why does your boss want us!?" asked Monodramon.   
"For...." began Prairiemon, as he was soon cut off by another voice.   
"REVENGE!" As this voice said ths, a tall champion digimon came onto the tree. He was wearing a cloak. But then soon removed it, revealing his true self. Everyone, except Prairiemon, was shocked to see who it was.   
"Presenting the all mighty..... OGREMON!"   
"It's another Ogremon," said Elise. "But what did it mean by 'revenge'?"   
"I really can't believe you have forgotten me so quickly! It was just, what, yesterday or so when I was gaurding you captives in the corner of the cave?" said the Ogremon.   
Floramon then realized what he meant. "Your Shamanmon!"   
"Exactly! After you guys destroyed my fellow partners, I was left alone. I had no one or nothing to help, except my burning intentions of revenge! That is when I trained and trained, load all the data of any digimon I came across. That is when I ordered Prairiemon to go find you three, exterminate the others, and leave James and Monodramon to me!" He then turned to Prairiemon. "I have no use for you anymore, so....." He raised his club and brought it down with a mighty slam! Luckily, he jumped out of the way in time to avoid it.   
"HEY! Why you trying to turn me into rug!?" asked the digimon.   
"Because you are no longer needed!"   
Then Gouji grabbed the weasel by the neck. "You shouldn't have moved, because then you wouldn't haven't to worry about me!"   
"Let him go, Gouji!" ordered James.   
"What?"   
"Yes, let him go. He deserves that, but it wouldn't make more sense to kill more digimon, now would it?"   
"I guess you're right. Well get out of here and don't ever let me see you again, or else I'll be wearing you on my feet!"   
He dropped Prairiemon and then he ran off into the woods.   
"NOW LET'S SETTLE THIS!" Ogremon leaped off of the tree branch and readied his bone club for attack!   
"Go! Floramon!" shouted Elise as she lifted he arm and pressed a button on her watch. Soon a ball of light had engulfed her wrist and came towards her digimon.   
"FLORAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOO......... VELOCIMON!"   
Velocimon leaped for Ogremon and blocked his attack with her pointy long tail. He continued jabbing her with his club, and she blocked them all with her tail. It was soon getting exhausting. Ogremon took advantage of this and struck her with his big powerful fist!   
WAM! She went craching into a Gekomon's home.   
"Velocimon!" Elise called as she ran for her partner.   
"Your turn Kokuwamon!" Gouji then pressed a button on his watch and a ball of light engulfed his too.   
"KOKUWAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...... BEETMON! Scarab Gunfire!" he shouted as many blasts in the shaped of scarab beetles came towards Ogremon. He reflected all of them off his skin!   
"Time to squash this bug!" Ogremon leaped and stepped hard on Beetmon's head, then kicked him into another house.   
"Beetmon! We have to move the fight! Fly him away from here!"   
Beetmon got up and picked Ogremon up. He struggled to break free, but it wasn't really helping. The two flew far from the village, and Velocimon and Elise ran right behind them.   
Beetmon through the enemy down onto the ground and began firing more and more attacks. But Ogremon kept throwing them back at him. Velocimon came through and hit him with a Veloci Rapture attack, but it just didn't work.   
"HA! Now let me show you an attack I taught myself as I trained!" Soon his muscles began to bulge, and then they shrunk back to there normal size, as a wierd vapor had come from his pores. "BIO HAZARD!" Soon the vapor was every where. It smelt terrible, not only that but it was toxic! Everyone began to cough and cough, and the two champion digimon then de-digivolved. "HA!"   
But then, a shadowy figure could be seen by Ogremon. It was tall, and another figure could be seen with it.   
"CRISS CROSS CRASH!" shouted the figure as a ray came to Ogremon.   
"About time, Gigararumon," said Ogremon as he identified the digimon. "Now let's finish this!"   
"Get him, Gigararumon!" ordered James. Although he really didn't want to hurt the Ogremon, he left him with no choice. He hurt all his friends, now he must pay! Vapor from the last BioHazard attack was still in the air. It was like fog was around them. This made things a little harder to see.   
"Pummle Wack!" shouted Ogremon as he hit Gigararumon with the bone club.   
WAM! The champion digimon went flying back into a tree. Ogremon leaped for Gigararumon, with another Pummle Wack attack, but the digimon would not let this happen. He lifted his fist up and with all his might, he smashed his fist against his face, and sent this foul digimon flying backwards into a nearby lake. The digimon sank into the water.   
Gigararumon stood up and walked cautiously towards the lake. He looked in the water, and saw his reflection. He thought it was over, but then his reflection changed into the face of..... Ogremon!   
His hand came out of the water and grabbed Gigararumon and pulled him into the lake. Ogremon stuck his head, and kept his hand on Gigararumon's head, trying to drown him.   
"I want you to suffer! Suffer for all the pain you have caused me!"   
Ogremon's opponent continued to struggle from in the water trying to get air.   
"NO! GIGARARUMON!" shouted James as he ran for his partner. But Ogremon wouldn't allow this. He opened his mouth and readied another attack.   
"BioHazard!" as he said this, a blast of more gas came from his mouth and hit James. The poor boy began to cough and choke.   
Can't *cough* breathe! Can't *cough* see! *cough cough*. No! *cough* James fell to his knees and then on his stomach. He was out like the others.   
There only hope was Gigararumon as he tried to keep struggling to reach the top, but soon, he noticed that his arm began to stop moving, and turned a funny dirty brown color. He was rusting. His whole body began to rust as he lost his last breath of air. He was out.   
"Yes!" shouted Ogremon as he leaped in the air and landed on the ground. "I have finally avenged my fellow comrades. Vengance is sweet!"   
But Ogremon should've waited to cheer, because then he noticed James began to twitch.   
"Huh? No! You should be dead!"   
James slowly arose, staggering as he stood. He looked at Ogremon's eyes. Then Ogremon looked and saw the other humans begining to come to. They all stood up surrounding the foe. They lifted there watches in the air, and then a light ignoted from it! This light touched there digimon, and regained there health. Kokuwamon and Floramon stood up, full of energy. And then Monodramon walked out of the lake.   
"But how can you still be alive?" exclaimed Ogremon in disbelief.   
How could this be? They should have been finished! The whole team surrounded Ogremon together.   
"What keeps you going, Ogremon, is your burning thoughts of hatred and revenge!" said James. "What keeps us going.... is our burning thoughts of friendship! You can't beat that!"   
No this can't be! I should be winning! Now my fight was in veign! "Well go ahead and finish me off!" Ogremon shouted. "Go ahead! At least when I die, I die, with honor! Knowing that I at least tried to avenge my comrades."   
Then James began to calm down. He looked at Ogremon. He was not really the enemy, for none of this would have happened if James hadn't of killed off his tribe. This but killing more wouldn't make things better. Would it?   
"Leave him," said James, finally having an answer. "He doesn't deserve to die like this. We shouldn't be killing him. He should be killing us, but we are not going to let him do that. So we should just leave him be."   
The group was confused by this. Especially Ogremon.   
"What are you doing!?" asked Ogremon. "You are supposed to finish me off!"   
Everyone turned around and walked off.   
"COME BACK HERE!" shouted the angered digimon. "This is not how it is supposed to happen! Either finish me off or I'll finish you off!"   
The group continued walking away.   
"THIS IS NOT OVER! DO YOU HERE ME! I WILL HAVE VENGENCE!"   
  
Later.....   
  
AS the group the finally joined back up, they began walking down the forest and finally made it out. But as they made it out, someone showed up in front of them. It was none other than Prairiemon.   
"What did I say, Ferret-face?" asked Gouji.   
"Calm down," said Elise. "He couldn't really help himself."   
"Yeah, what she said!" replied Prairiemon.   
"Well what do you want?" asked James.   
"Well I felt really really bad about what I did to you guys, and I wanted to thank you for letting me go back there."   
"Well your welcome," said Kokuwamon. "Now leave."   
"No wait! I wanted to also know if, well, I can hang out with you guys. You know, to be your guide."   
"That's why they have us," said Monodramon.   
"Yeah," said Floramon.   
"OH PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEAAASSSE!?" His eyes turned all googley.   
"Hmmmm, well I do belive in forgiving people. So I guess it is okay," said James.   
"But make any mistakes!" said Gouji, who still didn't like the digimon very much. "You mess up, and you are gone. Got it?"   
Prairiemon then scurried itself up to Gouji's shoulders and slung itself around his neck. "No problem, Gouji."   
"Whatever."   
"Well where to next?" asked Elise.   
No one knew where to go. They were tired and starving.   
"Let's make camp out here!"   
Everyone agreed and began to fix things up.   
  
to be continued.....


	7. Digimon: The Matrix Saga chap7

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.7   
Who can ya trust?   
  
  
After a few hours, the gang (including there new companion, Prairiemon) had begun to lick there wounds and continued fixing up there camp site deep in the woods.   
Floramon and Kokuwamon had went off to go gather some food, while James,Elise, and Gouji had fixed the tents and camp fires. They made there tents from really big leaves that were found from the trees above. Soon everything was set.   
"Thanks again for lettin' me hang with you guys," said Prairiemon. "Even though I tricked you all."   
"It is okay, Prairiemon. All is okay," replied James. "So do not waorry about it."   
Prairiemon felt really assured by this. "So where's the grub?"   
"Right here!" said Floramon and Kokuwamon, as they came up from behind them with all kinds of foods, like chocolate bars and fish, and bowls of noodles that weren't yet cooked.   
"WOW!" exclaimed Elise. "Where'd you get all this food from? I know it couldn't have been lying around these woods."   
"Of course not," said Floramon.   
"Yeah. We went to the nearest village and got these from there!" answered Kokuwamon.   
Soon the group was dumbfounded.   
"But, Kokuwamon," said James. "Wouldn't it had made more sense to take us along with you to this village then? Then we wouldn't have to make camp out here in the woods."   
"Oh. I should have thought about that."   
"But don't worry," said Gouji, as he collected the noodles and began to cook. "I've never been camping before, so lets just hang out here and rough it."   
"Fine with me," said Elise, twisting her long hair with her fingers. "Just as long as no digital bugs go into my hair."   
James sat on a log and looked into the sky. He noticed that it was getting dark. As he saw the sun begin to set, a glare came upon the goggles on his forehead.   
"Um, Elise," said James. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to have your eyewear back?"   
"No problem. You can have it. Like I said, it suits you. I had those for quite sometime now, but I guess its time to give them up to some one else."   
"Well thank you, Elise."   
The two soon began to look into eachothers eyes. They got quiet. Gouji watched them from the fire place, and of course began to get jealous.   
"DINNERS READY!" Gouji called before their gazing could be taken forward.   
"Alright!" said Monodramon. "I'm starving!"   
"I call dibs on the chocolate!" called out Prairiemon. He quickly swooshed to all the chocolate and gathered them. "He he he!"   
"Hey, Prairiemon!" said Monodramon. "No fair! You gotta at least share!"   
"I'll make a deal with you: Hows about I keep em all!" he joked.   
"Prairiemon," sighed the group.   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
From atop a nearby mountain top, stood a digimon with a long cape. This digimon eyed the camp sight and its inhabitants. He eyed the digimon mostly.   
"Time to pay up."   
He then jumped down from the mountain and headed for them.   
  
Back at the camp sight.....   
  
After the whole gang was full, everyone was sound asleep. All was quiet. Then the crackling of the fire had woken up Prairiemon. He looked around, rubbing his eyes. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to see if he was just seeing things. He wasn't. Something was not right. Monodramon, Floramon, and Kokuwamon..... were gone!   
As he looked around, trying to look for them, his long blade like ears stood up. They had heard something. He heard the sound of whispering.   
He followed this sound to its source, and found out it was coming from near the camp sight. He peaked from behind the bushes, and saw the three missing digimon. There they were, Monodramon, Floramon, and Kokuwamon. But they were not alone. They were talking with another digimon. He had a long cape and was somewhat shadowy.   
"Well," began the digimon. "You three have done very well."   
"Thanks," said Kokuwamon.   
"But a little TOO well, if you ask me. Was fusing with the Warp-Digicores really neccassary?"   
"We really didn't have a choice, sir," replied Floramon, reffering to there hard battles when they first accuired there cores.   
"Well nonetheless, it is time hand over the cores."   
Monodramon looked at the others. They didn't want to hand them over, but they knew they had to sooner or later. "But we can't release them from us," he said.   
"And why not," asked the digimon, thinking that they were trying to refuse.   
"The Digital Watches that the humans have are the only way to release the cores. We have to get them from them, then you can have the cores."   
The digimon then snickered. "Good. Now go get them."   
The three turned around and began to go for the watches. But after hearing this, Prairiemon couldn't let them get them. Who knows what they could with the cores. He then bolted towards the others.   
When the three arrived, they reached for there partners arms. But when they did this, there was nothing there to reach for. The watches were gone!   
"They are gone, sir!" said Floramon. She looked around, and saw someone was missing. "And so is Prairiemon."   
"Find him and get those watches!" said the digimon as he then disapeared into the night.   
With there new orders the three shook there partners to wake them up.   
"Guys! Prairiemon is gone and he has your watches!"   
Gouji looked at his wrist then looked around. "THAT WEASLE! I knew he couldn't be trusted!"   
"Do you know where he went?" asked Elise.   
"If we knew that we wouldn't be getting ready to go look for him, now would we?"   
"lets go get him!" said James, feeling hurt that even after they opened there arms to him, he would betray them again.   
Monodramon then began sniffing around. "I got his scent!"   
  
Later......   
  
Prairiemon had been running with the Digital Watches close to him for along time. He looked into the sky and noticed the sun begining to rise. He had to find a place to hid these things, but where?   
Soon, he came across a lake.   
Perfect!, he thought. He grabbed the watches and with all his might, he hurled them into the air. He watched as the watches began to fall into the water, but then a digimon flew by and grabbed them before they went into the water. It was Kokuwamon.   
"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" shouted Gouji as he ran up with James, Elise, Floramon, and Monodramon by his side.   
"How could you, Prairiemon?" asked James.   
"But you don't understand!" began the ferret like digimon. "They....."   
"No! We're not buying it this time, Ferret-Face!" said Gouji.   
Kokuwamon came flying over everyone and dropped the watches. But before everyone could get there own, Prairiemon leaped into the air and grabbed them.   
"Just here me out! Those no good digimon you call partners are not what they are all cracked up to be! They were trying to take your watches and give them to some guy with a cape! I saw them!"   
James truned to Monodramon. "What is he talking about?"   
Monodramon looked at his partner. He couldn't tell him the truth. At least not yet. "He's lying! I have no idea what he's going on about!"   
"Floramon?" asked Elise.   
"Beats me," she lied.   
Soon the three digimon began to gang up on Prairiemon. But before they could do anything, the caped digimon had appeared again. He leaped down from a nearby tree and grabbed Prairiemon.   
"Thanks for my watches, Ferret face!" he said.   
"What!? Does everyone like to call me Ferret face!?" he said as he had the watches snatched from Prairiemon's paws. He dropped the digimon on the ground.   
"HEY!?" exclaimed Gouji. "Give us back our watches!"   
James examined the digimon. He had a cape, just like Prairiemon said. But he couldn't be telling the truth, could he?   
"Who are you?" asked James.   
"I am Plasmon! And if you don't mind, I will be going now."   
"I don't think so!" said James. "Monodramon! Get him!"   
Monodramon hesitated. He didn't want to attack Plasmon. What to do?   
"But, James. I can't."   
"Why not?"   
"Because.....um..... he is an Ultimate level digimon, and I am only rookie!"   
James had no idea what his digimon was babbling about, but something had to be done. Then out of nowhere came Prairiemon headbutting Plasmon in the back. This startled him as he dropped the watches. Then the humans ran and got there watches.   
"Alright guys! DIGIVOLVE!" they shouted as they activated the Cross Digivolution.   
"FLORAMON CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO............. VELOCIMON!"   
"KOKUWAMON CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO........... BEETMON!"   
"MONODRAMON CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......... GIGARARUMON!"   
"HA!" laughed Plasmon. "Do you think THEY will will attack me?"   
"You'll see!" shouted Gouji. "GO BEETMON!"   
Beetmon stood there, somewhat shaking. But he didn't want Gouji to see this, or else he would start to suspect something.   
"SCARAB GUNFIRE!" shouted Beetmon as his attack was fired for Plasmon.   
Plasmon looked somewhat confused as the blast of scarab beetle shaped energy blasts came hurrdeling for him. He raised his hand and reflected the attacks off of his dark, luster armor.   
They dare defy me!? Hmmmm. I shall teach them a lesson then! "Plasma Cannon!"   
He raised his left hand in the air, which soon morphed into a small cannon. He aimed it for Beetmon, and then fired!   
"Beetmon! Watch out!" shouted Velocimon, as she leaped for the beetle digimon and knocked him out of the way. Velocimon looked at Plasmon with piercing eyes. She wanted to attack back, but couldn't hurt Plasmon.   
"Get him, Velocimon!" ordered Velocimon. She hesitated, and then looked at Gigararumon. He slightly nodded his head.   
"Veloci Rapture!" she shouted as a blast of pinkish red color had come from her mouth and was aimed for Plasmon.   
Plasmon had no idea what was going on. Why would my servants betray me? It is the humans! It must be!   
Velocimon's attack that came to Plasmon was slightly off, as it hit a nearby boulder.   
"Whiplash!" he shouted as he removed his cape and winded it up into a whip. He whipped it towards the groups, and it then wrapped up Elise.   
"NO! ELISE!" shouted Velocimon.   
Then Beetmon came up from behind him and clenched him within his stags. Plasmon turned around and let go of Elise. He put back on his cape and looked at Beetmon. Then the digimon lightened up his grip on the ultimate digimon. Plasmon grabbed Beetmon by the stags and swung him around. He then tossed him to Velocimon and Elise.   
Gouji ran over to them. He then called for James. "What are you doing, James? Get out there!"   
"Oh yes," he said as he turned towards Gigararumon. "Go!"   
Gigararumon looked up at Plasmon. The two exchanged glances for almost a minute.   
"What are you doing, Gigararumon? Go!"   
What am I going to do? I don't want to fight Plasmon, but he is hurting my friends! And I can't not do anything or else James will suspect.   
Go on, thought Plasmon. Make a move.   
"GO!"   
Gigararumon leaped in the air with his Criss Cross Crash attack. But before he could do anything, Plasmon raised his cannon and fired a plasma bolt to Gigararumon's face. The champion digimon fell to the ground, now de-digivolved back into Monodramon, along with the others. All hope was lost.   
Plasmon then walked to the humans.   
"Your 'partners' have been beaten very badly," he began. He held up the cannon to the digimon. "And if you don't want me to finish the job, hand over the watches."   
"Don't do it, guys!" said Kokuwamon.   
"But he'll kill you all!" said Gouji.   
"We have to," said Elise.   
"Yes. Let's give them to him." James removed his watch, followed by the others and put them in the hands of Plasmon.   
"Pleasure doing buisness."   
But before Plasmon could do anything more, Prairiemon cam out of nowhere, once again, and bit Plasmon's hand, causing him to drop the watches.   
"YOU WEASEL!" shouted the angered digimon.   
"Weasel must be a very common name!" said Prairiemon, as he caught the watches and tossed them to there owners.   
"Prairiemon?" said Gouji. "Yeah its me! Now hurry up and run away!"   
"Right! Lets go!" James and the others called for there digimon as they all ran off.   
Prairiemon was just left behind with Plasmon. He raised his cannon and aimed it for his head, ready to kill this pesky digimon. But then he lowered his weapon.   
"Huh?" said Prairiemon out of confusion.   
"I have bigger fish to fry. I shouldn't be waisting my time with a pesky rodent. Now get out of here before I change my mind!"   
The digimon turned around and ran off to go catch up with the others.   
  
Later......   
  
"Shouldn't we go back for Prairiemon?" asked Elise as the gang stopped to catch there breathes.   
Then Monodramon picked up a scent. "I think he's found us."   
Everyone turned and saw none other than Prairiemon.   
"Did ya miss me?"   
"Hardly," said Gouji. "What do you want, traitor?"   
"Please believe me guys, I....." He was then cut off as he caught a glimpse of Monodramon signaling for him to not say anything. "I'm sorry. I must've been hearing things. I guess it was just Plasmon that I heard, not your partners. Sorry."   
"Yeah, well don't......" began Gouji.   
"Your forgiven!" said James and Elise together.   
"Thanks!"   
"Now that that is settled, why did this 'Plasmon' want the watches?" said James.   
"Who knows, but he might come back for us, so we shouldn't just be standing here," said Elise. "We have to keep moving. But where should we go?"   
"There is a Chuchidarumon(MudFrigimon) village somewhere around here. Let's go there," said Floramon.   
"Fine with me."   
Soon the gang had now embarked for the Chuchidarumon Village.   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
Plasmon had continued walking, trying to think of a plan to get the Digital Watches from the humans. He was walking through a dessert in the middle of a sandstorm. The wind was blowing hard but he could take it. As he walked, he came across a body lying on the sandy ground, half his body covered in sand.   
Plasmon pushed the body over so that the face could be seen. It was Ogremon.   
"Hmmmm. I could make use of you."   
  
to be continued.....


	8. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap8

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.8   
Down the Rabbit Hole!   
  
  
"Hmmmm. These humans might pose a threat. But I cannot vanquish them, for there digimon hold the Warp-Digicores," spoke a mysterious digimon from within a warped dimension of his own creation. He watched from a hole which acted like a monitor. He watched the group travel to the Chuchidarumon Village. In fact, he had been watching them for sometime now, ever since they were warped into this world. "If I were to destroy them, then I would not be able to retrieve the cores. But then again..... I could just destroy the humans and the digimon, but after I have the Warp-Digicores in my possesion. Hmmmmmm. I have just the plan."   
  
Meanwhile.......   
  
The group, now on the run, had continued there journey to the Chuchidarumon Village. Gouji stayed close behind Elise, with Kokuwamon by his side and Prairiemon across his shoulders sleeping. James was behind them with Monodramon, enjoying the travel, though a powerful digimon was on there tails. But soon they became weary of there walking.   
"Hey Floramon!" called Elise. "Do you think you can digivolve into Velocimon and give me a ride? I'm tired of walking."   
Floramon stopped and thought about it. She pictured herself as Velocimon and Elise on her back. But then it converted into the thought of her as Velocimon on HER back instead.   
"I have a better idea," she said.   
"Hey guys! We are here!" said Kokuwamon as he pointed at a village about 10 feet away. "Let's go!"   
Soon everyone bolted for their destination.   
When they arrived, they were eyeballed quite thouroghly by the natives.   
"Umm, are Chuchidraumon friendly, Monodramon?" asked James.   
"Yes quite friendly. Something must be wrong."   
As they walked around, soon they were all circled by them.   
"Friendly huh?" said Gouji.   
"Something must SEROUSLY be wrong."   
The words "human" and "danger" could be heard. Soon, an elderly like Chuchidarumon stepped up.   
"Come," he said.   
"Should we?" asked Elise.   
"I don't see why not," said Floramon. They began following the elder.   
  
Later......   
  
The group was brought inside of the elders home. It was somewhat like half a really big ball with a door.   
"If you don't me asking, elder," said Kokuwamon. "Why was everyone staring at us?"   
He sat down and put his cane down. He stroked his beard. Everyone was eager to know what was going on. James was eager the most. Elise sat in the backround, stroking her hand through her black hair, which seemed blue in the light. Gouji stared at her radiant beauty.   
"Well you see, the last time humans had come to this world, it was in terrible danger, Menaing that the reason why you all are here must mean that we are in catastophic danger."   
"zZzZZZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" snored Prairiemon. "ZZZ...Huh? Whats going on?"   
"Nothing," said Gouji. "Your dreaming, now back to sle...."   
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"   
James began to think.   
There were humans here before? Hmmmmmmm.   
Elise stood up, yawning. "You must mean Rika Nonaka, Takato Matsuki, and Henry Wong. That must mean we are here for a reason." As she walked closer to the elder to try and get more info, she tripped and fell on the ground. She was now covered in dirt. "Look at me! I'm so dirty!"   
"Here," said Chuchidarumon Elder as he handed her some sort of clothes that looked poorly sewn together. It was basically just a shirt that could barely cover her whole body. "You can go out to the nearby woods and change into these and bring back your clothes so my children can wash them."   
Gouji began to look very excited at this news. He began to imagine her in the small, tight rags. But he didn't want to show it.   
"Okay," she said unsure of this. Then she left for the woods.   
"Shouldn't you go follow?"   
"She'll be okay," said Floramon.   
  
Later.....   
  
Elise removed all of her outer clothing, and then her undergarments. She held up her clothes and dusted them off.   
This thing cost me practically all my months allowance! then she through them down.   
Slowly she began to slip into her sub-clothing. It was kind of hard to bring it up past her waste. Soon she brought it up to cover her breast. She looked at her reflection in a puddle. Her clothes were too tight!   
"If my mother saw me, boy would I be ground for life!"   
As she picked her clothes up and began waling back to the village, she stopped. She heard something. She turned around. Nothing was there. Then she truned around and continued walking. But she wasn't moving anywhere. She looked at her surroundings, and notice that she was floating higher and higher into the air. She looked up and saw a black hole in the sky. It was like a worm hole. Everything began to get sucked into the hole!   
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she got closer to the hole. She grabbed onto a branch and held on for her dear life! RIP! That was the sound of her tight closes beginning to tear. "Please don't do this now!" RIP! Everything tore off and they hurtled into the spinning black warp hole.   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
"Hey!" said James. "What was that?"   
"That sounded like Elise! She must be in trouble!" said Gouji. Then everyone bolted out the front door.   
As they stepped out, they saw a naked body falling into a some nearby bushes.   
"Hey there she is!" Gouji ran towards the bushes.   
"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" she shouted.   
"But..." As he got closer he saw Elise's naked body trying to be covered by her clothes.   
SLAP! "I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, YOU PERVE!"   
Quickly he ran back and left Elise to put her clothes back on.   
"What is that hole in the sky?" asked Monodramon and James.   
"It looks like a vortex, like the ones that brought us here!" Gouji said rubbing his face. He noticed a pair of eyes staring out of the hole. "Somethings coming out!"   
Soon, a large dinosaur like digimon leaped out of the hole and landed near them. This digimon had to dinosaur head for hands, one metalic and the other a skull.   
"What is that digimon!?"   
"I am Deltamon!"   
"Deltamon?"   
"Yes. Do to a strange Big Bang like effect, I was created by being merged with two other digimon."   
"When I'm ready to go to bed, then I'll ask for a story!" said Gouji. "Kokuwamon! Cross Digivolve!"   
"KOKUWAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOO......... BEETMON! Scarab Gunfire!"   
Beetmon flew towards Deltamon firing an assortment of beetle blasts at Deltamon. Deltamon smiled showing his big yellow fangs and told his metalic hand to block the attack. Following this order, it did it.   
"Not Good!" said Beetmon, as he was then knocked to the ground.   
"BEETMON!" shouted James as he ran for the digimon, but as he got there, Deltamon ordered his third head/arm to grab the boy.   
"NO JAMES!" screamed Gouji and Monodramon.   
"MY TURN!" shouted Floramon. "ELISE! ACTIVATE THE CROSS DIGIVOLUTION!"   
"Hold on a sec!" she shouted back as she began putting on her shoes and skirt. Before she could put on the rest, she was then picked up by the second head/arm. "Okay try holding on an couple of minutes. Or fifteen."   
"NO!"   
Beetmon then got back up flew towards the enemy.   
"Ha!" jeered Deltamon. "Your going down!"   
"Vibrant Wave!" shouted Beetmon as he beat his wings harder than ever and then sound waves came crashing to Deltamon, but his other head had blocked it.   
Prairemon was inside the house sleeping through the whole thing.   
Man! Every time Beetmon tries to attack, one of his heads keeps on blocking the attacks! Its like.... THEY HAVE A MIND OF THERE OWN! "Beetmon! Stand down!" he ordered.   
"Huh?" Beetmon said as he began to lower hisself down.   
Floramon and Monodramon gathered around.   
"I have an idea. HEY! BONE HEAD!"   
The skull head/arm looked at Gouji, knowing that he was referring to him.   
"Your middle head seems to be giving all the orders! You gonna let him run you guys like that!"   
"Hmmmmm," said the head/arm. "Yeah! And why do you get to be the middle head!?"   
"Like we had a choice!" said Deltamon.   
"You gonna let him talk to you like that!?"   
"NO! NOW QUIET!" he shouted.   
Then the two began arguing.   
"HEY! GEAR HEAD! Looks like your 'leader head' is busy right now. So why don't you take his place?"   
"Yeah! I should be the leader!"   
"BUT I AM!" Then all three of them were arguing.   
Gouji looked up and saw the warp hole. It was still open. "NOW BEETMON! GO! KNOCK HIM INTO THE HOLE!"   
"RIGHT!" Beetmon flew up at top speed and rammed into the digimon and flew him into the warp hole. Quickly he turned back and flew back down.   
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Deltamon as he was forced through the hole and then it closed up.   
"Well that's the end off that!" said Gouji. But right when he said that, the hole appeared again, but then spontaniously combusted! (Trying out new vocabulary!)   
  
Later.....   
  
Elise finally had her clothes.   
"Thank you James for not trying to look at me whle I was indescent! Unlike this perve boy here!"   
"But I..." began Gouji.   
Then Prairiemon came outside. "Hey guys! Whats up?"   
"Be quiet ferret face!" said Gouji.   
"I ain't do nothin'!"   
"Well if we are all done here, I think we should get going. Remember what the elder said, we are hear for a purpose! Maybe we should go now, and find that purpose," said James.   
"Well maybe stopping those warp hole things is our purpose. Maybe there is more of them around."   
"Well I don't wanna find them!" said Elise. "That first one caused me to be in the nude for practically 10 minutes!"   
"Well we can't stay here. Plasmon might come. So we should get going," said Monodramon.   
"Alright," said Gouji as he began to walk. "Come on Prairiemon. Prairiemon?"   
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"   
"Oh boy."   
  
to be continued.......


	9. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap9

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.9   
Double Trouble!   
  
"Maybe next time I should try sending stronger digimon after these humans. Who knew that they would be able to defeat Deltamon. Looks like a triple team won't work. Hmmmmm. But what about a Double Team? He he he he he."   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
After about a whole day of traveling from one village or city to the next, the group had come across a beach!   
"ALRIGHT!" shouted Elise. "Time for relaxation!"   
"Relaxation?" said James. "But what about Plasmon? He might come back while we are relaxing. We should....."   
"She's right, James," answered Gouji. "Although Plasmon does pose a threat, we do need to relax. Maybe while we are relaxing, we could come up with a plan to defeat him if we were to run into him. But for now lets chill out!"   
Prairiemon had already had headed for the ocean and began swimming. Followed by Kokuwamon, Monodramon, and Floramon.   
"Chill Out?" said James. "What does this 'chill Out' mean?"   
"Your kidding right?" said Elise. "Chill out is what us future people like to say when someone is all bent out of shape and upset."   
"Bent out of shape?"   
"Yeah. It means he's not doing to good. He's not okay. You know what, why don't you try it on for size?"   
"Try what on?"   
"Nothing. Try this: Cool."   
"Cool."   
"Awesome."   
"Aw-awesome? This is the language of the future?"   
"Of course," said Gouji. "Now come on James! Bet you can't beat me to the water!"   
"Um, okay." James and Gouji lined up and ran for the water. As they were running, Gouji stuck his foot out and tripped James up. As he layed there, he saw Gouji laughing. Thinking that this was part of the game, he got back up and tackled Gouji to the ground. The two began rolling around the nice clean sand.   
"Boys!" said Elise.   
  
Later.....   
  
"Umm, Elise?" said James as he layed there in the sand watching Prairiemon splash everyone in the water with water.   
"Yeah?"   
"Remember back at the Chuchidarumon Village when you named the humans that were here before? Well who are they?"   
"I'll take this one, Elise," said Gouji. "They were the humans in Elise's time that had saved the Digital World from the first evil here, the D-Reaper."   
"D-Reaper?"   
"Yeah. It was some red blob that destroyed everything in sight. Luckily they came and saved them."   
"Wow!"   
"Hey James!" called Monodramon. The purple dragon like digimon jumped out of the water and ran for his partner. "Why don't you come into the water with us and take a load off of your self."   
"No thankyou. I am quite fine."   
"Awww come on! Don't be such a drip!"   
"Drip? What is this 'drip'?"   
"He means don't be such a stick in the mud," said Elise, playing with her hair again.   
Uh oh! Elise shouldn't have done that, thought Gouji.   
"OH! A stick in the mud, am I!?" shouted James, taking this as a really bad thing.   
"I WAS JUST SAYING YOU NEED HAVE FUN AND NOT BE A TOTAL SNOOZER!"   
"Snoozer!?"   
"He's saying your dull," answered Elise.   
"DULL!? WELL IF I'M SO DULL WHY DON'T YOU FIND SOMEONE WHO ISN'T DULL!"   
"Whatever!"   
"He's saying....."   
"WE KNOW!" shouted the two feuding partners. The two stared at eachother with burning hatred. They couldn't bare to talk to one another for the time. They truned around, back facing the other, and stormed off.   
"I hope you never become an embassador, Elise," said Gouji. He watched James run off. And turned to see Monodramon doing the same.   
It took about another good 3 minutes for Elise to notice something.   
"Wait! James is walking off into the woods alone. By himself. In a world where he up from down!"   
"Your right!" exclaimed Gouji. "We have to go get him before something happens to him."   
"But we don't know where to look!"   
Gouji crossed his legs Indian Style and began to think. "AHA! Monodramon can sniff him out! Where is he anyway?"   
"He walked off, remember? We have no idea where he is!"   
"Where who is?" asked Floramon who had just stepped out of the water. Followed by Prairiemon and Kokuwamon.   
"Monodramon. We need him to find him so we can find James."   
"James is missing too?" asked Kokuwamon.   
"Yeah. But how are we going to find them?" Gouji began to think. "If only we had a good shnoze like Monodramon, then we could find them."   
*cough* went Prairiemon.   
"Huh?"   
"Well I don't mean to brag but....."   
"Then don't," said Gouji.   
The digimon ignored this and continued. "I have one of the best noses around! We'll find them in no time!"   
"Well for now your the best we got," said Elise. "Let's go!"   
Everyone stood up and watched Prairiemon as he sniffed for Monodramon's scent.   
  
Meanwhile.......   
  
James walked and walked, not noticing that he went further and further away from the group and the beach. He sat down on a rock and thought.   
Hmmmmm. Maybe I should go back and apologize.   
James stood up and looked around. "But now I haven't had the faintest idea of where I am. This is not good."   
As he continued to ponder his thoughts, he did not notice a hole opening up in the sky. Soon, a humanoid digimon had come forth from the hole and soundly landed on a nearby tree. The digimon was a color of gray and had chinese like armor on. His face was somewhat like a monkey. He eyed james and he smiled. As he watched the boy, his head had seperated into two. Now his head was black, while the other was white. He turned to the other. "This must be one of the humans the Master wants us to defeat," the black head said to the white. "Now, you go find the the others and defeat them, Yinmon."   
"Yes, Yangmon. You take care of him."   
The digimon seperated into two digimon, one white the other black. The white one ran off to find the others.   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
"I smell him!" said Prairiemon. The group had gotten real excited over this news. "He's right around that corner!"   
Everyone ran around the corner of a wall in an old village, and were real surprised by there sight.   
"Prairiemon!" said the group as what was thought to be Monodramon, was actually a rock.   
"Best nose around, huh?" said Gouj, discusted.   
"Hey I got allergies! So sue me!"   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
Monodramon walked and walked, as he soon came across a cliff. He sat down near the edge and thought. But before he could think anymore, he noticed a person down the cliff.   
"James!" Monodramon said. But then he noticed someone else standing above James in a tree. "Who is that?"   
As Monodramon was ready to fly down to his partner, he was tackled by someone. He and the tackler began to fall and fall down to the area James was in.   
"OOOFFF!" was the sound Monodramon made as he hit the ground. The digimon that had tackled him stood up, and then was joined by another digimon.   
"James?"   
"Monodramon?"   
"We are Combimon! But seperate, we are Yinmon, and Yangmon!"   
James looked into the sky and saw another hole.   
"That must be a Warp-Hole digimon!" said Monodramon. "That means that....."   
"I know what that means, Monodramon," said James.   
"Hey don't get angry with me!"   
"Awwww! Isn't this cute?" said Yangmon.   
"The partners are fighting. How sweet. For us at least!" said Yinmon. "Ultra Fist!"   
Yinmon cocked his hand back as it glowed white. He aimed his attack for James. But Monodramon had jumped in the way. He fell to the floor in pain.   
"Monodramon! You saved me. But why?"   
"I didn't do it for you! I need the watch to digivolve you know."   
"Well in that case, I should not activate your silly 'Cross Digivolution'."   
"Fine. Ow."   
"NEGA FIST!" shouted Yangmon as his fist was cocked back as well. "Take this!"   
It was aimed for Monodramon this time. Although they were fighting, he couldn't let Monodramon be hurt. He had to do something. He pressed the button on his Digital Watch.   
"MONODRAMON!" CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOO........ GIGARARUMON!"   
The Nega Fist hit the champion digimon, but had no effect on his hard metalic armor.   
"James?"   
"I didn't do it for you. My hand just merley slipped!"   
Gigararumon ignored this and flew in the air for Yangmon. Before he got there, Yinmon had appeared behind Gigaraumon and slammed into his back. The digimon crashed into the ground hard. But luckily he got back up and flew for Yinmon, but once again, he was hit by Yangmon.   
"Ooof!"   
"Ha! This is fun!"   
Then Yinmon and Yangmon had then combined themselves into Combimon. Combimon ran for the digimon on the floor and kicked him in his chest. Then hit him with a Unified Blaster attack.   
No! Gigararumon! He is going to be finished! That is if I don't help!   
Combimon split up again into to Yinmon and Yangmon again.   
Gigaraumon stood up again and flew for Yangmon, but then Yinmon appeared behind him.   
"GIGARARUMON! BEHIND YOU!"   
The champion digimon turned around and saw Yinmon trying to attack.   
"CRISS CROSS CRASH!"   
WAM! was the sound as the enemy fell to the ground.   
"Oh no!" said Yangmon. "They are working together! Can't let this happen. I should hit him while he is not looking! NEGA FIST!"   
"BEHIND YOU!"   
Gigararumon turned around and punched Yangmon to the ground.   
"Alright! Go Gigararumon!"   
Then Combimon stood up.   
This human is begining to be a troublesome person. I have just the idea!   
Combimon ran to James and rapped his arms around his neck. "Come on! Attack me, Gigararumon! Who cares about the human. You surely don't."   
"James!"   
"Oh now you do huh? Well the only way to save him is to kill me! So blast me!"   
If I attack, then I'll be killing James.   
"Do it Gigararumon! ATTACK! FORGET ABOUT ME!"   
"Huh?" said Combimon, now dumbfounded.   
"Okay." Gigararumon's arms then turned into the cannon. "GIGA CANNON!"   
"NOOOOO!" shouted the enemy, as the blast came for them. He didn't know what to do. He pushed James aside on the ground, and ran off. But not fast enough as the blast had hit him, sending him flying for the hole. As he went inside, the hole closed up, but then exploded.   
James stood up and had a 2 minuted stare into his digimon's eyes.   
"You saved me."   
"And you saved me."   
"Are we friends now?"   
"Yes, james. We're friends."   
As they shook hands, that is when Gouji, Elise, Prairemon, Kokuwamon, and Floramon walked up to there area.   
"I told you I could find them. That will be 100 bucks, kid," said Prairiemon.   
"WHAT!?"   
"So, I see you guys made up, huh?" asked Elise.   
"Yeah. We're friends now."   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
"BLAST! They have defeated another one! I have to get those cores somehow! But I will find away soon! So beware humans!"   
  
to be continued.....


	10. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap10

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.10   
Green with Vengence!   
  
"I must defeat them and retrieve MY Warp-Digicores! But Everytime I pull a digimon from the dimensional rift, they are not strong enough!"   
The powerful digimon stood there in his dimension, watching the gang walk through the forest through a warp hole. He then looked through his second hole, and saw a tall digimon with a cape walking, searching for something. Or someone. "Hmmmmm. If I'm correct, that is Plasmon." But then he noticed someone else with him. "Hmmmmm. Looks like Plasmon has a new bodyguard. I think they might do my job for me. But just in case, I'll still send a Dimensional Drifter."   
(NOTE: The term 'Dimensional Drifter' is what will be used to classify the Warp-hole digimon that appear.)   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
"Okay," began Gouji. "Let's go over what we know here: We are here for a reason, and I think that Plasmon is the reason we are here. To stop him."   
"So what are you saying Gouji?" asked Elise, as she sat down holding Floramon in her lap.   
"Maybe we shouldn't be running from Plasmon, but instead....."   
"Run to him," answered James. " So we should go find him and fight him."   
"Do you think that is a good idea?" asked Kokuwamon. He looked at his fellow digimon, asking them this question in particular.   
"Yeah, guys," said Monodramon. "Plasmon is too tough."   
"Yeah," said Floramon.   
"Ha!" exclaimed Prairiemon, leaping down from a tree. "Last time when we went up against him, I almost tore him limb from limb! But I couldn't do that, or I'd get his data particles on my sleek, sleek fur."   
"If you even thought about tearing him limb from limb, you wouldn't have anymore 'sleek fur'," said Gouji.   
"What must be done, must be done," said Elise, as she stood up.   
The group had stopped to rest near some old looking ruins. There was moss growing from the broken down stones. It was very quiet here. They could really relax.   
  
While the group was down there relaxing, Plasmon stood about some feet away standing on a tall pillar.   
"Hmph!" he said as he looked at the digimon sitting next to there partners. "Traitors."   
As he continued to watch, another digimon jumped up behind him.   
"There they are. And there he is." The digimon looked directly at his target: James Williams. He then held up a large bone club that was bigger than his head. It was a type of digital metal called Digichromozoid. It was the toughest out there.   
"I see your admiring the weapon I made you. It replaces your old, wretched one. Now, let us go and take our prey."   
"I'll take down humans, and you can get your 'Traitors'. Now let us go!"   
  
"Well, do you think that we should go look for him?" asked Elise.   
"If we were brought to this world to stop Plasmon, then we have to stop him!" said James as he stood up, determined to destroy their foe. "Now let's go!"   
Monodramon was very unsure of this.   
But when the group turned around to go on their search for Plasmon, they soon stopped, as they saw him standing right there. James stared into his eyes, and he him.   
"Stop me will you?" Plasmon said, his arms crossed and his cape flowing in the wind.   
"Alright guys!" said James as he held up his arm in the air. He pressed the button on his watch to activate the Cross Digivolution. Soon his companions followed in this movement.   
"CROSS DIGIVOLVE!"   
"MONODRAMON! CROSS DIGIVOVLE TOOOO...... GIGARARUMON!"   
"FLORAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...... VELOCIMON!"   
"KOKUWAMON! CROSS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...... BEETMON!"   
The three champion digimon stood there. There partners looked at them, wondering why they have not moved. James soon assumed that they were waiting for a battle command.   
"GO! GIGARARUMON!"   
Gigararumon then ran for Plasmon. Not wanting to harm him, he lowered the power of his punch. Gigararumon through punches and more punches, but Plasmon blocked all of them, without even moving anything but his hand. It was a simple task for him.   
Plasmon brought back his hand, and then it morphed into his cannon.   
"PLASMA CANNON!" The blast from the attack got closer and closer to Gigararumon.   
The others couldn't let this happen. Gouji and Elise looked at there digimon and gave the signal.   
Beetmon and Velocimon flew and ran for Plasmon and blocked the attack, though they suffered minor damage.   
"Your going down, Plasmon!" shouted Elise. "We're taking you down!"   
"Hmmmmm," said Plasmon, with his arms still crossed. "Well before you 'take me down', someone wants to to meet you." Plasmon raised his hand and pointed it to a stone pillar.   
Everyone froze and stood there. Waiting for something to come out. They were all at the edge of there seats. There hearts pounding. What could be behind that stone pillar?   
As they were starting to lose all expectations, the stone pillar began to crack. And crack. And crack. BOOM! The stone pillar broke into a million peices, and the smoke from the rubble hid a muscular looking digimon.   
"Who sould that be?" asked Gigararumon.   
"When we find out, we'll tell you," said Gouji.   
"I really have a bad feeling about this," said James. "I do not think the person behind there is a friend."   
"And why would I want to be friends with you, James!?" said the digimon. The digimon stepped from the rubble, holding a metalic club in the sunlight.   
"OGREMON!" exclaimed the gang. James was really surprised by this. He had no idea they would run into Ogremon again. They all thought that was the last of him.   
"Now I will leave you all to have your stimulating conversation," said Plasmon. "While I help myself to your Digital Watches."   
"I don't think so!" said Gouji. "I have an idea! Activate the Time Freeze!"   
"Time Freeze?" said James and Elise. "Oh!"   
Figuring out what Gouji was talking about. They soon found the button and activated the Time Freeze. But as they did this, Plasmon and Ogremon didn't seem much worried.   
Soon, everything began to slow down. The scenery soon froze. Everything froze but the group.   
"GO!" they all shouted. The digimon ran for the foes, but they soon stopped. Something was not right. Plasmon and Ogremon were still moving.   
"You see," began Plasmon. "Ogremon has informed me about your watche's 'abilities' and I have helped him surpass that. Now we can move at the same speed as you all, and are not effected. Now go Ogremon."   
Ogremon ran for them. He jumped on Beetmon's head heavily; grabbed Velocimon by the tail and swung her round and round; and then smacked Gigararumon in the face, sending him flying to a stone wall.   
Soon, everything had went back to its rightful speed. The digimon all got back up. Beetmon was angry. He flew for Ogremon.   
"SCARAB GUNFIRE!" Beetmon fired his attack for Ogremon, but all was repelled by his club. The attacks had then came back for the gang and began raining on them.   
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.   
"OGREMON!" screamed Elise. YOU ARE GOING DOWN! GO! VELOCIMON!"   
Velocimon ran for the green foe, but as she got closer, she noticed Ogremon also getting closer. He was walking towards her. He raised his club and tried to wack her with it. Velocimon opened her wide mouth, and clamped on to the club. She struggled and struggled.   
"Why am I waisting time with you?" He flung Velocimon into a stone pillar, and walked for his prey. "I want you, James and Gigararumon."   
"This is very interresting," said Plasmon. He stood up from his sitting place, and walked for the other humans to take the watches.   
After Prairiemon saw this and suddenly grew a backbone. He ran in front of Plasmon.   
"There's no way no how I'm gonna let you's take 'dem Digital Watches! You'll have to go through....."   
Plasmon then kicked Prairiemon high into the sky, and walked away, not watching him fall to the ground.   
Ogremon stared into James' eyes. And vice versa. Although James was scared, his eyes burned with a hatred like no other. As did Ogremon's.   
"TIME FOR PAY BACK!" Ogremon ran for James with his club high in the air, ready to smash it upon his head. Crushing him. He wanted nothing but revenge.   
James stood there, ready the blow. But then, Ogremon froze. James heart soon leaped into his throat. Gigararumon, Beetmon, and Velocimon rose up. They looked into the sky along with everyone else. In the sky was a hole. A Warp-Hole!   
"It's another Warp-Hole!" shouted Gouji. "But what digimon could be coming out this time?"   
"A Warp-Hole?" said Ogremon.   
Hmmmmm. What could this warp-hole be?, thought Plasmon.   
Soon, another Warp-Hole digimon, or "Dimensional Drifter" came through. Everyone got quiet.   
"I am Fuugamon!" said the drifter.   
"It's another Ogremon!" said James. "But this one is a different color."   
Both of the Ogremon walked up to eachother. And inspected one another. Then Ogremon raised his club and brought it down, to beat the Fuugamon down. He didn't like this "imposter". But his club was stopped, by Fuugamon's own club. The Fuugamon then punched Ogremon, sending him flying into a wall. This had angered him. He stood back up and threw his club down on the ground. He launched hisself for the drifter, throwing all his punches at him, but Fuugamon blocked them all with no problem.   
"GRRRRRR!" Ogremon yelled.   
"You can't beat me, imposter!" said the Fuugamon.   
"AAAAH! RAGING PUMMEL!" shouted Ogremon as he raised his hand in the air, bringing down the club to hit his other foes face, but noticed something. He looked back, and saw his club on the floor. He looked back at Fuugamon, and was soon punched int the eye.   
"Ogremon!" called James. "You are in need of assistance! And we want to defeat the same person. So let us put this fued behind us and join forces?"   
"GRRRR! How dare you even think about thinking about us joining sides! I will never ever join with you!"   
"This is fun watching you all fued," said Fuugamon. "Pummel Wack!"   
Fuugamon leaped for Ogremon with his bone club, wanting beat him down. But then...... WAM! The attack was stopped abruptley by Gigararumon's fist.   
"huh?" said Ogremon. "I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"   
"Prairiemon!" called James, ignoring Ogremon. Prairiemon new what he was to do. He ran for Ogremon's club, and tossed it to him. Ogremon caught it. He stood up, wondering why he was helped.   
Gigararumon looked at Ogremon. "What do you say?"   
"I say...... RAGING PUMMEL!" Ogremon leaped for Fuugamon and began beating him. Followed in by Gigararumon.   
"CRISS CROSS CRASH!"   
BLAM! Fuugamon was attacked badly and blasted all the way back into the warp-hole. The drifter was gone. And so was the hole, as it exploded.   
"Well that takes care of that," said Gouji. "Now for.... hey! Where is Plasmon?"   
They looked around and noticed he was gone. But they soon forgot this and looked at Ogremon.   
"So does this mean you're a good guy?" asked Elise.   
"Never! I will never join sides with you all. But I must admit, that you James, are a formible adversary, and for that time being, an allie. But I can never forgive you for what you have done, James."   
"I know," said James. "I understand."   
"Now I must go. I cannot fight you now. Until another day, James Williams."   
Then Ogremon walked off.   
Maybe someday, you will forgive, me and join us.   
  
to be continued.....


	11. Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap11

Digimon: The Matrix Saga Chap.11   
There's nothing to fear, but fear itself!   
  
The group had soon stopped traveling, searching for Plasmon, and rested. It soon began to get dark, so they started up a fire.   
"sigh," went Elise. "What do these warp-hole digimon want with us?"   
"The watches," went Gouji. "Obviously, Plasmon had sent these digimon to come destroy us and take our watches. He wants the the cores."   
"But where could these digimon be coming from?" asked James.   
Gouji got quiet to think. Everyone sat in suspense. They wanted an answer.   
"I think that these holes are doors to other worlds. And the Digimon are coming from there."   
"Other worlds?" said James in confusion. He then remembered back to the time where Monodramon had explained to him the origin of the Digital World. "I know where these digimon are coming from."   
"You do?" asked the rest of the group.   
"Monodramon. Remember what you explained to me?"   
"Yes."   
"There were two computer that spawned many digital worlds. Maybe these 'Warp-Holes' are doors to these other Digital Worlds."   
"Exactly, James!" exclaimed Gouji. "Plasmon is recruiting digimon from the other worlds."   
"I have a question," asked Floramon. "Why do the warp-holes always explode when the digimon go back into them?"   
Gouji remembered back to when he was in school.   
  
FLASHBACK........   
  
"Now class," said Mr. Rokaku. "Now Warp-Holes, Black holes, and worm holes, all are created by a tear in the space. Only an explosion can of great power can force the space to bend and create a hole."   
Gouji continued writing down notes. He was real interested to hear this. Everyone else in the class seemed bored.   
"When something passes through the hole, if one were manage to survive the travel, they would come out the other side. But they cannot go back through. it is a one way trip, so if one were to go back through the hole, then they will not be able to survive the trip, causing them to be torn into many tiny particles, and the hole will soon colapse, causing it to spontaneously combust."   
  
END FLASHBACK......   
  
"They can't go back through," said Gouji. "They already seemed to survive the trip, but going through it again will tear them apart and cause the hole to explode."   
"I think I understand," said James.   
As they talked, another Warp-Hole had opened up again.   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
"Now let me see how they fair against they're worst fears! Phobistmon better not fail, or else!"   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
After they got all of there facts straight, James soon got real quiet. He had alot on his mind. Mostly they had to do with Ogremon.   
"What's wrong, James?" asked Monodramon. He seemed worried.   
"Nothing really. I was just thinking about Ogremon. i can't seem to help the fact that I am the cause of all this. I never thought that something like this would happen again."   
"What do you mean, 'again'?" asked Elise.   
"Well, back home, before I moved to the new town, I was friends with a boy named Tom. We were the best of friends, until the time when we went exploring one day in the nearby woods. He brought along his lifelong friend, Savior, the dog. When we got there, we saw this snake. its vicousiousness had scared me, and then I ran. I then realized I had left my griends behind, so I went back, but when I got there, the snake had killed Savior. Ever scince then, he has hated me and threatened numerous times to fight me and make me pay."   
"Although I really despise dogs," began elise. "I feel real sorry for Savior."   
"Why don't you like dogs?" asked Kokuwamon.   
"Well, when I was young, my folks had taken me to a pet store. that day, there had been sightings of people wearing wolf masks at night and scaring little kids. After we had went into the store, I bought a dog, hoping it would protect me from the Wolfmen. I thought that they were real wolfmen. Well, that night, my dog ran off cause he heard something, when I went after him, I saw the wolfmen with my dog. Then they sicked him on me. It left a brutal scar."   
"Can we see it?" asked gouji.   
"I'd rather not show you where it is."   
"Sorry. I know what you mean by 'brutal scar'," said gouji. "I too was left with a brutal scar, but one you can't see. When I was a baby, my dad left me and my mother alone. When I was 7 my mother had passed away, due to a brain desease that affected her when she was 18. When I was adopted, thats when I too was diagnosed with the problem, so when I found out that I had only 5 years to live, I ran away. But soon i was found by a doctor, then he adopted me and did surgery on me, now looks like I'm still going to live."   
"That is so sad Gouji," said Kokuwamon. "I'm so sorry."   
"It's perfectly fine with me."   
"I'm starting to feel homesick," said James. "I think maybe I should go to bed, like Prairiemon."   
Prairiemon was knocked out snoring. Soon, everyone fell asleep.   
  
As they slept, the warp-hole that presided in the sky had opened wider, as a digimon had come out. He was dressed in a black cloak. His face was all cover by the shadows. All that could be seen was his eyes. He then walked over to the gang as they slept.   
"Hehehehehehehe!" He then vanished into a purple mist, and the mist had entered into the humans mind.   
  
Later.....   
  
James walked and walked. He looked around. he was back home, in his old town. He thought that everything was over, and that he was sent back home, along with Monodramon.   
"Where is Monodramon?" he asked. He looked around and saw the townfolk walking around, some rode on horse carrages. He saw everyone he remembered, but no Monodramon. "Where could he be?"   
As he continued to walk, searching for his partner, a small brown dog ran up to him. James looked at the dog. He bent down to pet it. As the dog started to shake and kick his leg in pleasure, James noticed something. Something very wrong. His collar had a very familiar name on it.   
[i]It couldn't be! Could it?[/i]   
  
Meanwhile.......   
  
Elise sat up. She looked around, and saw that everyone was still sleeping. Prairiemon was snoring real loud.   
"How can they sleep through this?"   
Rustle! Rustle! Elise turned around. She loked. She had heard something. Or someone. She stood up. As she cotinued to look into the woods, Elsie began to get scared.   
"Who-wh-who's there?" she asked. she then moved closer to the woods, to see what was there. Nothing. "Phew! There goes my worst case scenario!"   
She then turned around, and froze. There it was. Standing right in front of here face. Breathing. Living. Growling.   
  
Meanwhile.......   
  
Gouji opened his eyes. he saw a light. A bright light. He squinted his eyes, and looked at his suurounding. He noticed a bunch of doctor tools. Then he turned to see who it was that was standing over him wearing a surgen's mask. The man pulled off his mask, and revealed hiself.   
"Yo-you-you- are my stepdad. But what Am I doing strapped to this operating be......"   
He soon froze. Saw his stepfather holding a scalpul. It sharper than anything he's ever seen before. He then turned his head again, and saw two people that he thought he'd never see again.....   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
"SAVIOR!" shouted James. he thought that he would be happy to see him again, but wasn't. He should not be here. "No! This cannot be! But how......."   
His sentence was cut short as he noticed the ground somewhat shaking. He looked around, and everyone was frozen. They would not move. James looked further on, and could not believe his eyes. A gigantic snake was approaching him.   
[i]No! This isn't possible! This is just one terrible dream.[/i]   
"Your right about this being a dream," said a voice. James looked around, and soon figured out it was coming from Savior! "But it's not terrible. Just a nightmare!"   
Savior had jumped from his arms and ran for the snake.   
"NOOOOOO! SAVIOR!" James called out for the dog. "Tom will never forgive me!"   
Savior then jumped into the motuh of the long reptile. James then turned around and ran, as he saw the snake coming for him.   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
"NO!" screamed Elise. "It's the Wolfman!"   
She turned around and began running through the woods. The wolf beast followed her.   
Elise had then wandered back to the camp sight.   
"What?" She didn't stop to think, as she continued running back into the woods, but then wounded up right back to the camp sight. "It's never going to end!"   
"AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" howled the wolfman. She turned around and saw him. He then ignored her, and went for Gouji.   
"Leave him alone!"   
The wolfman, then brutely scratched Gouji, and soon he was morphed into a wolfman as well.   
"Hey, sweetheart," said WolfGouji. "How's about a kiss?"   
"There is no way I'm kissing someone who drinks out of a toilet!"   
"But I have someone else here that says other wise!" WolfGouji then moved aside as a rabid looking dog walked up.   
"That's my dog!" said Elise. "This can't be. This is just a night mare! I gotta wake up! WAKE UP!"   
Phobistmon watched from atop the trees, laughing.   
[i]I won't stop until you all are scared to death![/i]   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
"You guys can't be here!" said Gouji trying to struggle to remove hisself from the bed. "Mom! Dad! No! IT CAN'T BE!"   
"Son," said his mother. "Do not worry. The Doctor will help you."   
"Yeah old sport," said his father. "Relax."   
"NO! I'M NOT RELAXING!"   
[i]I have to get out of here![/i]   
"Relax," said the doctor as his slacpul soon morphed into a large blade. "Operation time!"   
The doctor brought the blade down to his head, luckily, Gouji managed to free his left foot, and kicked the doctor back. Soon, the chains around him were gone and gouji hopped down and ran out the door. When he got out the door, he saw that he was in his old house. He turned around and saw his parents standing right in front of him. Soon he forgot everthing that had happened. He even forgot the fact that his father left him, and his mother was gone. He then ran to his parents and hugged them. They were a family.   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
James soon came up to a dead end. He turned around and saw the snake staring dead in his eyes. The snake then opened his mouth, and outcame Tom.   
"Tom?" said James. "Your here?"   
"HOW COULD YOU JAMES!" Tom shouted. "We-we-were friends!"   
"But i couldn't do a thing! You must forgive me! Please!"   
"I will never forgive you for what you've done! NEVER!" Soon, Tom then morphed into Ogremon.   
[i]This is it![/i], thought James. [i]I am going to be finished. Tom and Ogremon will have there revenge. [/i]   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" James looked around, wondering where the scream came from.   
"That sounds like Elise!" said James. He loked back at OgreTom. "Go ahead. Finish me off. I know the error of my ways and I need to pay. I need to stop running and face my fears."   
"WHAT!" shouted OgreTom. "NOOOOOOOO! He has faced his fear!"   
Soon, everything began to distort and change. Everything turned black. Then James began to fall.   
"OOOOOF!" he said as he landed in the campsight. He looked around and saw Elise, Wolfman and WolfGouji. "What is this?"   
The dog then leaped for Elise. She was more scared then anything before.   
[i]It's going to happen again![/i]   
"ELISE!" called James. "DON'T BE SCARED! IT'S ALL A DREAM! JUST FACE YOUR FEAR AND IT WON'T HURT YOU!"   
Elise then centered herself.   
[i]He's right. I can do this! The dog can't hurt me![/i]   
As the dog got closer, it soon turned into a black mist and blew up. Along with the Wolfman and WolfGouji.   
POOF!   
"I DID IT!"   
"Good Elise! Now we must find Gouji. He could be in catastrophic danger!"   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
WAM! was the sound that was made as the door to the family's home was kicked open by James and Elise.   
"GOUJI!"   
"Hey guys! Look! My parents are here! They've been here all along!" said a happy Gouji. "Isn't this great?"   
"I'm very sorry Gouji, but these people aren't your parents," said elise. "This is all a......"   
"SHUT UP ELISE!" cried Gouji. "These are my parents and we are together as a family!"   
"Please Gouji!" said James. "Please listen to us!"   
Gouji raised his fist to punch James. When he did this, his fist went through James face.   
"You see, Gouji?" asked Elise. "Why do you think you couldn't punch James? Because this is all a dream, and you can't get hurt in dreams!"   
Gouji didn't know what to do. He turned back to his parents and noticed that they were beginning to morph. Soon they becam Phobistmon.   
"Now that you all are here, I can kill you all! Necrofear!" A dark shadow appeared and flew to the group.   
"No! MOM DAD!"   
"Gouji! Don't be afraid! It can't hurt you!" screamed James.   
They all stood still as the attack went through them.   
"NO!" screamed Phobistmon. "You figured me out!"   
"You are going to pay!"   
  
Soon the group woke up and looked around. Then a body fell to the ground. It was Phobistmon's. His body soon evaporated into data particles.   
"YES! We did it!" said Elise in joy. Soon her and James began to cheer. But then they looked at Gouji. He sat there crying.   
"It's okay Gouji," said James. "Everything will be okay."   
[i]Look like I was wrong[/i], thought Elise. [i]You can get hurt in dreams.[/i]   
  
  
to be continued......


End file.
